Vidas Paralelas
by Gleenatica
Summary: SUSPENDIDA TEMPORALMENTE Hace 5 años que Rachel esta con Puck pero algo comienza a salir mal entre ellos y se separan, ella se va de Ohio y comienza una nueva vida en la universidad de Monte Carlo...
1. Comienzo

Capitulo 1:

Comienzo:

Era un día nublado en Ohio y la escuela WMHS estaba bajo, lo que se decía, un lunes inestable… la casa de los Berry's poseía una paz total que bañaba y contagiaba al resto del pueblo. Una morena dormía tranquila, plácidamente en su cama, su mesa de noche tenía una foto de un chico con una pequeña cresta en su cabeza, él estaba sonriendo a la cámara mientras sostenía a la morena, que imitaba su pose, por la cintura, su cabeza estaba apoyada plácidamente en el hombro de la chica y se veían felices, cómodos, enamorados…

Pero, esta no es una historia común y corriente de dos chicos enamorados, esta es una historia en donde, la desconfianza se hace presente y la mentira la acompaña… como toda historia hay un "pero" que, normalmente, esta hecho para separar la felicidad de la tristeza o la tranquilidad de la locura…

-¿Rachel?- sus padres, Hiram y Leroy, entraron a su habitación. Uno traía un sobre blanco y el otro una bandeja con el desayuno. Leroy dejo el desayuno en la esquina de la cama mientras que Hiram le daba un beso en la mejilla para que su hija despertara lentamente- Rach, hay noticias- le dijo al ver que su hija abría los ojos.

-¡¿Llegaron las respuestas?- pregunto claramente emocionada. Leroy asintió y se sentó en una silla cercana, su marido le entregó la carta y lo siguió. Rachel desesperada la abrió esperando ver la respuesta… - es de la academia de Ohio- dijo Feliz pues esperaba esa respuesta- no me aceptaron- dijo desanimada. Rachel había enviado a todas las universidades de Ohio su examen de ingreso para poder estar cerca de Puck que estaría en una universidad, la cual ella no fue aceptada. Pero la única que le quedaba, la boto.

-no te desanimes cariño, ya conseguirás alguna que vaya contigo… -

-sí, el problema es que tiene que ser por Ohio-

-ya lo resolverás- le dijo Leroy

-¿me pueden dejar sola?- los miró con cara de perrito mojado y ellos no pudieron decirles que no. Cuando salieron Rachel le envió un mensaje a su novio

"_necesito hablar con vos. Es urgente" _

Se cambió , hizo sus ejercicio y comió, pero la respuesta jamás llego. Impaciente, ya en el autobús, Rachel le envió otro mensaje

"_¿ocurrió algo que no me respondiste?" _

Miro por la ventana deseando que ese día horrible fuera de otra manera, mas alegre y con buenas noticias… pasaron por la casa de Puck, pero él no subió lo que no extraño a Rachel porque NUNCA se subía con ellos.

Fue un día sumamente aburrido en WMHS Puck no asistió a ninguna clase, de hecho estaba últimamente muy… distante con ella y tiene miedo de perderlo, de que su amor se haya ido, bueno… ya hace 5 años que están juntos, prácticamente empezaron la escuela juntos y sabe que es difícil que un hombre mujeriego este con ella por 5 años… estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Rachel entro en cólera al ver que ni un mansaje se aparecía por su móvil… tomó el número de Puck y lo llamó

-¿Hola?-

-¿Por qué no me respondes los mensajes?- dijo cortante.

-Rach… lo siento, pero no me siento bien ¿podemos hablar luego?-pidió Puck con la voz un poco tomada

- como quieras- Rach le corto y se levanto de la mesa en la que estaba sentado sola, comiendo. Ella sabe que algo raro esta pasando, sabe que algo se esta rompiendo entre ellos dos, sabe que no va a haber arreglo para ello, sabe que no esta como en un principio… y es por ello que va a meter sus manos ahí dentro…

-¿papá? Hoy no iré directo para casa visitaré a una amiga- Rachel hablaba por su móvil en el baño de mujeres- sí, claro antes de las 17 estaré allí, Te amo Bye- cortó y se arreglo en el espejo, lista para irse en busca de puck y de la verdad…

Al llegar a la casa de su novio, se encaminó directo al jardín trasero y aprovechó que el cuarto de su novio estaba abajo y miró por la ventana y diviso a alguien moviéndose allí pero cuando se quiso acomodar para ver mejor una mano le tomó del hombro…

-¿Rachel?- era la madre de Puck

-ahii- Rachel se sobresalto pero tarto de no hacer mucho ruido- Sra. Puckerman- Rachel la miro fijamente

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clases?- pregunto algo preocupada

-sí, emmm… es que quería ver a Puck porque me dijo que estaba mal ¿no?- La madre de Puck tenía la misma estatura que Rachel y portaba una escoba en la mano derecha junto con unos guantes de jardinería.

-sí, bueno, tenía un dolor fuerte de cabeza y levantó fiebre esta madrugada- "tal vez Puck de verdad se sentía mal y eso puede ser lo que le pasaba esta mañana ¿Cómo pude desconfiar de él?" pensaba Rachel "después de 5 años de fidelidad no puedo creer que aún no confío en él. Durante nuestra relación JAMÁS me fue infiel"

-¿puedo pasar a visitarlo un momento?- la madre de Puck la miro complacida

-sí, cielo. Ven- la llevó hasta la puerta de entrada que se encontraba bajo llave y se la abrió para permitirle el paso- pasa y dile de mi parte que salga y tome un poco de aire que le hará bien- Rachel sonrió y salió disparada para el pasillo; al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de su novio, vio algo de movimiento allí y supuso que estaba levantado

-¿Puck? Soy Rach ¿me abres?- se sintieron muchos pasos pero no alarmó a Rachel ya que sabía que él era algo despelotado con las cosas

-un minuto- dijo con la voz tomada. "vaya que estaba enfermo" pensó- sacó la llave de la puerta y la hizo pasar- ¿Qué haces aquí mi amor?- preguntó luego de darle un dulce beso

-te vine a visitar- Rachel pasó a su cuarto que estaba, como ya sabía que iba a estar, todo desacomodado- me dijiste que estabas enfermo- se sentó en la cama y lo miro, Puck cerro la puerta y se apoyó en ella devolviéndole la mirada

-sí, bueno. No te dije que vengas para que no te contagies… -

-Puck sólo es fiebre- él bajo la mirada y ella se paró para tomarle de la mano- escucha soy tu novia hace 5 años y te tengo que apoyar, Te amo- agregó y cuando el levantó la cabeza le dio un beso apasionado que él devolvió sin dudarlo.

-yo también- le dijo al separarse

-ven- Rachel abrió la puerta y salió pero él la detuvo

-¿a donde?-

-tu mamá quiere que salgas de acá un poco y creo que te hará bien un poco de aire- miró de soslayo para su cuarto con un gesto de anhelo y luego siguió a Rachel cerrando detrás de él la puerta…

**N/A: HOLA CHICOOOS! :D ESTOY EMOCIONADA DE VOLVER CON USTEDES Y PRESENTARLES UNA HISTORIA MUY LINDA :B COMO LES DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, GRACIAS A UNA AMIGA QUE SOÑO ALGO MUY LOCO NACIÓ ESTA HISTORIA EN MI CABEZA QUE SE FUE FORMANDO CADA NOCHE QUE PENSABA DE QUE SE PODRÍA TRATAR… AHORA LA CONOCEN Y LUEGO, CUANDO POSTEE UN NUEVO CAPITULO, LA PODRÁN VIVIR JUNTO A RACHEL! Y SUS AMIGOS! **

**SALUDOS A TODOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**CECY **


	2. Todos tenemos secretos

Capitulo 2:

Todos tenemos secretos…

SANTANA POV:

Se deben de estar preguntando qué demonios tengo que ver yo en esta historia… bueno chicos permítanme decirles que sin mí no habría historia que contar

¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? Hace un año

¿Cómo empezó? Bueno… sigan leyendo y lo sabrán

¿Cómo seguirá? esa es una pregunta cuya respuesta está incompleta y aún espero…

NARRACIÓN TERCERA PERSONA:

UNA AÑO ATRÁS…

Las luces de la casa más cercana al almacén pero más alejada de la tranquilidad, estaban prendidas hace ya más de 2 horas y media… la música que molestaba a los vecinos era una clara señal de que allí había una fiesta.

La casa de Puck estaba abarrotada de adolescentes y la ausencia de sus padres era evidente cuando comenzaron los primeros acordes de una de las canciones favoritas del chico.

Había rubias, morenas, pelirrojas pero la mirada de Puck estaba puesta en una mujer en particular… una porrista.

Ya habiendo peleado con su novia hace más de 2 días por una estúpida canción, se acercó a ella y posó una de sus manos en su abundante trasero…

-Hola ¿te quieres divertir un rato?- le susurró claramente borracho

- ¿y tu novia Puckerman?- preguntó Santana López

-naaa… ella debe de estar estudiando ahora, creo que en su casa- dijo fingiendo que miraba un reloj invisible que supuestamente portaba en su muñeca

-me refiero- La morena retiró la mano de Puck que seguía en su trasero- a que si terminaste con ella, digo, no esta en la fiesta ¿o si?- cruzándose de brazos

- no, ella y yo peleamos… -

-te recomiendo que te alejes porque de seguro volverás con ella y estarás arrepentido de haberte a costado conmigo...- Puck dio unos pasos y la acorraló contra la pared, pero aún así no obtuvo como respuesta una negación ante ese movimiento.

-Ho nena… jamás me arrepentiría de tener una noche fogosa a tu lado-

-Puck- Dijo algo excitada ante las suaves caricias del chico- ¿sabes que estás borracho, no?-

-sí, lo sé pero aún consciente de lo que digo- sus besos suaves que daba en el cuello de Santana hizo que esta no se resistiera más y lo tomara de la cara para estamparle un apasionado beso que encendió esa noche de placer y pasión que ambos tuvieron…

Al día siguiente ya todos se habían ido y los padres de puck llegaron por la noche, inconscientes del desastre de la noche anterior. El chico esa maña despertó abrazado a una desnuda Santana, estaba consciente de lo que había hecho y de lo que dijo…

-Hola- lo saludo al despertar- ¿Cómo dormiste?- él le dio un beso en los labios tratando de marcar la respuesta que ella esperaba, aún así respondió.

-mejor que nunca- y tenía razón en lo que dijo, se sentía mejor que cuando durmió por primera vez con Rach, y eso era lo que lo inquietaba más… Su actual novia.

-te vez preocupado- le dijo la morena una vez que se estaban cambiando- ¿estás bien?-

Puck bajó la mirada y se terminó de colocar mejor los pantalones- sí… creo-

-¿es Rachel, no?- Santana se le acercó al verlo asentir y sentarse algo triste en la cama, sabía que ese tema se iba a tocar apenas saliera el sol- ¿Qué harás?- le preguntó cálidamente acariciando su espalda y sentándose junto a él.

-No lo sé… por un lado está ella que creo que aún siento algo y por el otro estas vos, la persona que me hizo sentir cosas más fuertes… cosas que jamás pensé sentir, cosas que con Rachel no sentí-

-escucha… - Santana le levantó la cabeza y vio fijamente a sus ojos que estaban muy borrosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- yo te dije que anoche que te ibas arrepentir- bajó nuevamente la cabeza- pero- él sintió como una gran esperanza lo invadía-podemos hacer algo-

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo, mucho, más animado

-sé que no quieres que Rachel sufra, pero al mismo tiempo quieres estar conmigo- él asintió- lo que nos queda por hacer es… ser amantes- los ojos de Puck denotaron algo de brillo provocado por una fuerte felicidad, pero eso pronto se apagó.

-pero… ¿no la estaría lastimando de todas formas?- pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo

-mmmm... No, si no se lo cuentas- Puck lo meditó unos segundos y terminó respondiéndole con un beso apasionado…

ACTUALIDAD…

SANTANA POV:

Ya hace un año que yo estoy saliendo con Puck; es muy divertido y todo pero… no puedo evitar el sentir celos de ESA chica, Puck está conmigo cuando no está con ella, osea, una vez cada tres días y es muy frustrante porque lo quiero para mi sola; pero quejarme no puedo y que YO propuse el ser amantes, sabía que así se sufría, pero al menos estoy consciente de que él me quiere solo a mi… Yo no soy mala, todo lo contrario, yo no lo fui a buscar a él, yo respete su noviazgo, pero las circunstancias se dieron así y fue él el que quiso hacerlo…. Yo, no lo obligue.

El día de ayer, fue el día en el que Rachel lo fue a ver porque estaba "enfermo" ¿quieren saber la realidad?… tal vez ya lo sabían pero… no estaba enfermo, se "tomó el día" para pasarla conmigo, es que le dije que no estamos casi nunca así de juntos y la verdad lo extrañaba.

Cuando Puck sintió el ruido de la puerta sonar, yo, rápidamente me escondí bajo la cama y escuché su pequeña conversación… sí, la llamo "mi amor" pero no se compara con lo que me dice a mi… también escuche que ella le decía "te amo" y eso último me destruyó por completo...

Me hizo preguntarme… ¿Qué rayos haces embrollada en esto Santana? ¿A caso te gusta sufrir? ¿Te gusta ser "usada"? ¿Te gusta lastimar a las personas? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No lo sé- me dije a mí misma en un susurro

Después de estar más de una hora escondida bajo la cama reflexionando, supe lo que tenía que hacer… hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Puck volvió con el perfume de ESA impregnado en el cuello, lo que me enfureció aún más.

-¿Santana?- escuché que susurraba; salí de debajo de la cama aún con mi ropa interior y Puck me ayudo a levantarme, me atrajo hacia sí mismo pero yo lo rechacé- ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó claramente preocupado

-es que… estoy cansada- lo miré fijamente para no perderme ninguna expresión de él- estoy cansada de… Todo. Las mentiras, los perfumes que traes a cada rato que nos reunimos, los escondites que he tenido que aguantar y todo, todo por ti… -

-oye, tú propusiste esta idea ¿recuerdas?- me tomó de los brazos delicadamente pero me zafé

- sí, pero tú me propusiste tener sexo esa noche ¿recuerdas?- Puck bajó la mirada, ya estaba cansada de sus juegos- escucha, me prometiste que todo iba a acabar pronto Y ME LO PROMETISTE UN AÑO ATRÁS!- recalqué esta última parte

-sí, lo sé, lo siento; pero hago todo lo posible ¿okey?...-

-bueno, no se nota… yo hechos no he visto- me crucé de brazos y lo mire fijamente

-¿y qué quieres que haga?-

-déjala- dije sin dudarlo

-¡¿Qué?- sus ojos se transformaron en dos huevos

- sí, o ella o yo. Ya no quiero sufrir más… -

-Pero Sanny… -

-No más Sanny hasta que te encargues de ella- dije ya un poco quebrada por dentro- tienes hasta pasado mañana- me vestí rápidamente y, mirando hacia todos lados, salía a hurtadillas de la casa.

Tienen que pensar que esto que hice fue para mejorar la vida de los tres…

Días a tras he visto a Rachel llorando por los baños de la escuela porque sentía que estaba perdiendo a Puck… era horrible estar ahí con ella tratándola de consolar siendo la culpable de ese dolor.

Ese mismo día cuando llegue a mi casa lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, pensando en lo mal que estoy haciendo al ser la amante de Puck.

Y sé que él tendría un mejor futuro si tan solo estuviera con una de nosotras, aunque a veces lo oculte sé que no la está pasando nada bien, tarde o temprano todo tenía que salir a la luz…


	3. Ella

Capitulo 3:

Monte Carlo…

FINN POV:

Otro día más… esta vez no puedo dejar que mis recuerdos me dañen, pero pienso en ella y no logro enfocarme en mis obligaciones como lo es la escuela, en vez de sueños tengo sólo pesadillas y mi apetito desaparece con cada lágrima que derramo… Ella lo era todo para mi y en tan solo 1 año me hizo conocer lo bueno de la vida; me "obligo" a Salir de lo cotidiano.

Ella… con sus hermosos ojos marrones y su pelo castaño claro me cautivo al decirme "hola"

Ella… con su sonrisa blanca y su nariz perfecta me despertaba cada mañana

Ella… que me eligió a mi y que me hizo el hombre mas feliz

Ella… sólo ella era mi felicidad

Ella… con sus dulces labios con los que solía decirme "Te amo"

Ella… que era mi enfermedad y mi cura

Ella… es Franchesca la chica que me cambio la vida…

FLASH BACK:

NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA:

Hace 5 años…

Durante 4 años el joven Finn Hudson probo los deliciosos placeres que tiene un hombre soltero… su casa manaba mujeres desnudas y cada noche una ruidosa música sonaba hasta la madrugada… Pero todo cambió al conocerla a ella… Franchesca venia caminando con unas calzas apretadas y una remera ajustada… "probablemente viene de correr" se dijo Finn al verla pasar frente sus narices, él conducía su auto y como cada mañana iba a la escuela en él; pero ese día se desvió para comprarle a su madre los remedios que necesitaba pero que siempre se olvidaba… menos mal que se desvió porque si no, no hubiera visto tal ángel caminar por estas calles. Se quedo embelesado mirándola que se olvido del semáforo que estaba en verde y los bocinazos lo despertaron de, como él lo llamo y lo sigue llamando, "El sueño mas perfecto jamás tenido". Por dos semanas seguidas Finn, a la misma hora, pasaba por esa calle esperanzado de verla nuevamente y así fue… y parecía que cada día se volvía más hermosa. Pero ella se dio cuenta de que Finn todos los días la veía con intenciones poco apropiadas para la primera impresión; a pesar de aquello, ella no dudo ni un segundo en sonreír y en ver que le parecía muy lindo… al poco tiempo deseo que él se atreviera a hablarle, pero jamás se animo y ella decepcionada siguió con su camino tratando de ver a otro lado…

Un mes después Franchesca dejo de ver el auto de Finn pero no cambio de camino ya que tenia la esperanza de verlo nuevamente. Por otro lado, Finn estaba en el hospital recibiendo las peores de las noticias… la muerte de su padre. Dejo de ir a la escuela por un tiempo y comenzó a trabajar para ayudar un poco a su familia.

-Finn hoy vendrá la paseadora de perros a llevarse a Alfred, yo iré a trabajar ¿te encargas de que todo este bien?- le dijo entrando en la cocina su madre Carol

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo- le respondió cocinándose un plato de espaguetis

-eres un encanto- al irse Carol, Finn subió a la planta de arriba para recoger la correa de Alfred y tener todo preparado, pero al sonar el timbre Finn se sorprendió al ver a Franchesca parada en la perta de su casa con esas deliciosas.. Perdón… Hermosas calzas.

-Hola- lo saludo pero Finn no puedo responder ya que aún estaba en "otro planeta"-¿él es Alfred?- pregunto señalando al perro. Finn no pudo más que asentir. Fran sonrió y lo miro para ver si reaccionaba pero al observar que este ni se movía tomó la correa de la mano de Finn y al simple contacto que tuvieron ambos sintieron un pequeño choque eléctrico que les encendía el alma…

Cuando Franchesca volvió de pasear a Alfred, Finn, por fin, se animo a dar el primer paso y le pidió si podría volver y al escuchar que su madre la contrató por todo lo que resta del año se puso más feliz que un chico en una juguetería. Los días pasaron y ellos se pusieron de novios dos días antes de Navidad…

Finn, después de pasado el tiempo, pensó que ya era hora de conocer a sus suegros y Franchesca estuvo más que complacida con la idea… pero algo les salió mal, ellos iban contentos y ansiosos a la casa de sus padres hasta que un animal se les cruzó y Finn no lo vio ya que la estaba mirando a ella sonriente; un giro brusco, una frenada fuerte, un espantoso golpe y un grito corto el aire del lugar desierto…

Patrullas de Policías, bomberos y ambulancias estaban allí esperando alguna señal de vida, la madre de Finn estaba con los padres de Franchesca y con Kurt, su hijo y hermano del chicho… todos preocupados y llorando. Tiempo después lograron sacar los cuerpos, algo golpeados, ensangrentados e inconscientes, pero ambos respiraban.

En ese accidente, Finn solo sufrió quebraduras en las piernas, que estaban atascadas entre los metales del auto destrozado. En cambio, el destino de Franchesca fue peor, ella, por un golpe perdió la memoria y quedo internada por un mes. Terminado ese mes, y ya abiertos los ojos 10 días atrás, no logró recordar a Finn, lo que lo destrozó por dentro. Pasado un tiempo su memoria volvió pero los sentimientos que tenia hacia Finn… no. Este decidió mejor dejarla en paz, y, aunque le costara horrores, rehacer su vida sin Franchesca y… volver a la escuela.

FIN FLASH BACK:

FINN POV:

Como sea ella se fue… tal vez esta enamorada de otro o tal vez siga soltera. Tengo que concentrarme en otra cosa… en alguien más… pero… ¿en quien? ¿Quién me hará igual o más feliz que Franchesca? Espero que exista una persona como ella.

**N/A: HOLA CHICOS! COMO ESTAN? OKEY ESTE FICS PARA MI ES MUY ESPECIAL YA QUE VA DEDICADO A MI NOVIA FRANCHESCA.. ES DIFICIL ADMITIRLO PERO AL FIN LO DIJE. NO TENGAN MIEDO DE LO QUE SON, COMO DICE LA CANCION DE "BORN THIS WAY" ASI ES COMO NACISTE Y ERES PERFECTAL TAL Y COMO SOS PORQUE EL NO COMETE ERRORES… **

**LO ADORO A TODOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS… ACTUALIZARE PRONTO. BYE! **

**CECY =) **


	4. Esto era de esperarse

Capitulo 4:

Esto era de esperarse

RACHEL POV:

William McKinley High School… okey esta es mi escuela en donde hay muchos alumnos con poco sentido del humor, algunos profesores que hacen aburridas las clases y un chico, en especial, que me trae más que enamorada… como ya saben su nombre en Puckerman, apodado Puck y justamente ahora estoy con él en su cama, pero no se imaginen cosas raras, sólo estamos viendo una película mientras comemos algunas palomitas o al menos eso hacíamos hasta que se quedo dormido.

-¿Puck?- lo zarandee un poco pero no habia caso- ¡rayos esta fiebre sí que te tiene mal- Traté de salir de su agarre y comencé a saltar las montañas de ropa de la habitación pero algo me detuvo, una prenda de color negro llamó mi atención, era un sostén, un poco grande para ser mío, además yo solo uso colores como rosa, rojo y violeta pero este era negro… fui hacia aquella esquina en penumbras y tomé el sostén en mis manos, lágrimas recorren mis majillas y miré a Puck desde donde estoy parada y con todas mis fuerzas se lo arrojé junto con las cosas que alcanzaban a tomar mis manos, él despertó sobresaltado

-eres un idiota! Te odio!- estaba llena de rabia- yo vengo a cuidarte y tu te acuestas con cualquiera! Te oído!- Puck se acercó a mi y me tomó de las muñecas para que lo lastimara más con lo que le arrojaba.

-Rachel! Por dios! ¿Qué sucede?- se escuchó un ruido fuerte y dejé mi mano marcada en su mejilla y más lágrimas cayeron

-no te quiero ver más en mi vida- tome mis cosas y llegue a la puerta pero Puck me tomó del brazo

-me gustaría hablar- lo ví a los ojos y estos estaban húmedos también

-me rompiste el corazón… -

-lo sé- bajó la cabeza- peor al menos déjame decirte que es lo que paso…-

- no Puckerman, Te di 5 años de mi vida en los que te ame profundamente y también te respeté; teníamos confianza uno del otro- me agarre la cabeza ya que me comience a marear

-¿estas bien?- preguntó preocupado acariciándome la espalda, ya cada caricia que propinaba en mi cuerpo era como si me estuvieran que mando con fuego

-Déjame!- lo empujé y me aparte bruscamente- menos mal que este es el último año juntos-

-Rach…- Salí por la puerta sin dejarlo hablarme, me crucé con la madre al pasar por el living y me miro preocupada pero no me dijo nada. Salí como un rayo, hasta llegar a la calle, mi corazón estaba roto y no sabía si se iba a poder reponer… mire hacia todos lados y comencé a correr a toda prisa como si eso logrará borrar todo recuerdo doloroso.

-¿Rach?- sentí la vos de mi papi, que estaba con una bandeja llena de galletas, preocupada. Al llegar a mi habitación tomé una silla y trabé la puerta. Me arroje a la cama y comencé a llorar.

-¿Rachie?- mi papá golpeaba la puerta- amor ¿Qué ocurrió?- mis sollozos no podían parar- déjame entrar por favor- levanté la vista y la posé en mi mesa de luz en donde estaba mi teléfono y titilaba. Lo tomé y vi 3 llamas perdidas de Mercedes y un mensaje de ella, este rezaba…

"_Rachie ¿Dónde rayos estas? Recuerda que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y debemos comenzar con la fiesta sorpresa. Llámame en cuando estés en casa. Beso" _

Cerré el mensaje y la foto que tenía en la pantalla del celular, en donde yo estaba abrazada a Puck, apareció para romperme el corazón de nuevo…

-¿Rachie?- la voz de mi padre me hizo acordar que ellos estaban preocupados del otro lado de la puerta

-¿si?- trate de decir lo más normal posible

-¿estas bien, amor?- me levante de la cama, me dirigí al espejo y me arregle el cabello al igual que el rostro

-sí- Juro que lo estaré, pensé. De repente recordé la frase que mi madre siempre me decía, antes de mudarse New York… "si lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lágrimas no te dejarán ver la estrellas" –gracias, mami- dije en silencio- Ya bajo!- les dije más recuperada- no lloraré por él, no vale la pena- trate de hacer una sonrisa y, gracias a dios, lo logré hacer. Me arroje en mi cama y tomé mi teléfono… llamé a Mercedes

_-¿Dónde rayos estabas?-_ se escuchó del otro lado, yo sonreí al escuchar a mi amiga preocupada

-lo siento, ya se fue, fueron 5 años los que estuve atada al mismo hombre, ya no más- sonreí

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿A que te refieres?-_

-llama a Tina iremos de compras, una Rachel nueva se avecina- corte la llamada y baje a la cocina-adiós papis, me voy con Mercedes y Tina de compras por el cumpleaños de Kevin…- los salude a los dos hombres atónitos

-espera un minutos!- me detuvo mi papá- ¿estas bien?- me miró raro

-sí- sonreí- mejor que nunca- le di otro beso y salí de la casa dispuesta a olvidar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él…

(Suenan los primeros acordes de You suck at love- Simple plan)

_Empezamos increíble, conexión innegable_

_Te juro que pensé que eras el indicado para siempre_

_Tu amor era como un arma cargada_

_Me derribó como a todos_

_Porque todo el mundo es reemplazable _

_Cuando eres tan incapaz de llegar más allá de lo superficial_

_Adivina que!_

_Otro juego terminado_

_Me queme, pero tu eres el verdadero perdedor_

_No se porque perdí el tiempo contigo_

_Eres malas noticias, una historia repetida_

_No se puede confiar en un tramposo serial_

_Eres bueno en enamorar, pero apestas en el amor_

_apestas en el amor_

_jugaste conmigo como un aficionado _

_luego me apuñalaste como un asesino _

_estoy dada por muerta, soy otra de tus víctimas _

_no es como si fueras imprescindible _

_pero tu acto es tan increíble_

_sé que no es nada personal, es solo un negocio como de costumbre,_

_eres bueno en lo que haces_

_Adivina que!_

_Otro juego terminado_

_Me queme, pero tu eres el verdadero perdedor_

_No se porque perdí el tiempo contigo_

_Eres malas noticias, una historia repetida_

_No se puede confiar en un tramposo serial_

_Eres bueno en enamorar, pero apestas en el amor_

_apestas en el amor_

_y ahora me siento algo mal por ti _

_tu nunca vas a saber lo es tener a alguien _

_otro día, otra cama_

_es solo un juego dentro de tu cabeza_

_Adivina que!_

_Otro juego terminado_

_Me queme, pero tu eres el verdadero perdedor_

_No se porque perdí el tiempo contigo_

_Eres malas noticias, una historia repetida_

_No se puede confiar en un tramposo serial_

_Eres bueno en enamorar, pero apestas en el amor_

_Adivina que!_

_Otro juego terminado_

_Me queme, pero tu eres el verdadero perdedor_

_No se porque perdí el tiempo contigo_

_Eres malas noticias, una historia repetida_

_No se puede confiar en un tramposo serial_

_Eres bueno en enamorar_

_Te haces un lio con todo esto_

_Tu eres todo un impresionante idiota_

_pero apestas en el amor_

_tu apestas en el amor… _

-¿Rachel?- llegué, luego de desquitarme con esa estupenda canción, a la casa de Mer. Ella me abrió la puerta y dijo mi nombre sorprendida- ¿Cómo te sientes?- me abrazó fuertemente

-¿Qué ocurre?- arrugue el entrecejo confundida

-¿a caso no te separaste de Puck?- me miro sorprendida

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Rachie… esta por todo Facebook… Santana te llama la cornuda consiente-

-un momento… ¿Santana? Esa zorra- Mercedes se veía completamente perpleja- Sí, Mer. Estoy soltera y sí, soy una cornuda consiente y feliz ¿sabes porque?- mi amiga negó- porque él es un idiota y no vale la pena- sonreí y Mercedes al verme feliz me abrazo

-¿entonces estas mejor?- me pregunto haciéndome pasar a su casa. La mire feliz

-sí. ¿y Tina?- la mire

-arriba en mi cuarto-

-¿estas sola?-

-sí mi madre se fue a comprar las cosas para mañana-

Cuando llegue a la habitación de mi amiga vi que arriba de la cama había dos cartas

-¿Qué son?- les pregunte

-son… -Tina miro a Mercedes algo preocupada

-¿Qué son?- volví a preguntar

-Nos aceptaron en la universidad de Monte Carlo- dijo Mercedes entre feliz y angustiada

-ESO ES GENIAL!- las abrace a ambas. Pero me llamó la atención la cara de Tina- ¿Qué ocurre?

-es que… no queremos que estés sola acá- Tina comenzó a llorar. Me acerque y la abracé

-chicas… no se preocupen por mi… -

-ho! Ya lo tengo!- Mercedes salto arriba de su cama emocionada, yo la mire extraña

-¿Qué?-

-inscríbete con nosotras… imagínate si nos aceptan, no nos separaríamos nunca- comenzó a saltar en la cama

-Mer… no lo se… -

-por favor Rachie… hazlo por nuestra amistad- Tina me rogó ya mas alegre

-sí, por favor además te ayudaría a olvidarte de Puck… -

-ni lo nombre- la amenacé con el dedo y ella hizo señal de cayada

-por favor- Tina otra vez trató de convencerme

-aunque lo que dice Mercedes es correcto y me haría más que feliz mantenernos unidas… no podría irme a otro continente, mis padres… no los dejaría nunca… -

-Rachel! Son solo unos años Por favor!- Mercedes me tomó de la mano, lo medite un rato conmigo misma decidí esperar unos momentos antes de decirles que sí, sólo por el suspenso

-Esta bien!- Mercedes grito de felicidad y Tina se lanzo arriba mío y la tres comenzamos a llenar la planilla… esperando que nunca nos separen y que mis penas se vayan junto con el pasado.

**N/A: HOLA CHICOS! LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO LOS EXAMENES FINALES DE LA ESCUELA ME TIENEN ATADA DE MANOS Y PIES XD COMO SEA… ACA TIENEN EL CAPI Y SÉ QUE LA CANCION QUE CANTO RACHEL NO ES DE SU ESTILO PERO ES LA UNICA QUE SE AJUSTABA A LO QUE SENTÍA ELLA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO PASARAN COSAS MUY INTERESANTES Y SERÁ MAS LARGO… LO QUIERO DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA! **

**UN BESO CECY…**

**ESTRELLITA20: SÍ, FUE UNA LÁSTIMA LO QUE PASO CON FRANCHESCA, ÉL LA AMABA MUCHO PERO TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR ;) Y TE ADELANTO QUE TU SUEÑO DE FINCHEL SE VA A CUMPLIR PRONTITO, MÁS DE LO QUE ESPERAS Y GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU REVIEWS **

**KARENTHLEAAHH: HOLAAAA! JAJAJA OYE TU FINCHEL SE VA A CUMPLIR TRANQUILA ;) Y GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU REVIEWS **

**CLAUVERRY: MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE ESTES BIEN C: MUCHA SUERTE Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI TE HAYA GUSTADO KISSES! Y GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU REVIEWS **

**FUCKYEAHFINCHEL: ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES Y GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU REVIEWS **


	5. Monte Carlo

Capitulo 5:

Monte Carlo

RACHEL POV:

Esa misma noche, regrese a casa y comencé a realizar unos carteles para la fiesta, me encerré en mi cuarto hasta la hora de cenar, en donde decidí que tenía que decirle a mi padres lo de la universidad de Monte Carlo…

-¿Papi?- lo mire- ¿papá?- también posé mi vista sobre él

-¿si?-

-debo decirles algo- dejé mis cubiertos sobre la mesa y coloqué mis manos en mi regazo, ambos me miraron confundidos

-¿y que es ese algo?- pregunto mi papi

-sé que soy su única hija, también sé que me aman pero tienen que saber que no soy una niña ya- los mire

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mercedes y Tina irán a la universidad de Monte Carlo y… -

-¿quieres ir?- preguntó mi papá, okey, sentí como que me leyó la mente. Yo asentí

-en… en realidad ya mande la planilla- les dije rascándome la cabeza

-¿ya la enviaste?- Mi papi estaba sorprendido, o tal vez fingía.

-ajam-

-tengo una pregunta… - mi Papá levantó la mano como si se encontrara en la escuela, yo lo miré fijamente ya sabiendo cuál era- ¿Qué hay de Puck?- Vi como mi Papi lo golpeó bajo la mesa- es decir… ¿no era que no querías alejarte de él?- y… ahí iba otro golpe acompañada de una mirada frustrada- no mal interpretes mis palabras hija, no es que me quiera meter en tu vida, en realidad no me interesa saber quien pasa por tu cama… - Okey esto se estaba poniendo raro… pero divertido. Mi papi se tapó la cabeza derrotado y mi papa se puso colorado- no importa- terminó.

-termine con él- dije aguantando la risa

-¿solo eso?- preguntó, Mi papi lo miro como si lo estuviera retando. Lo miré interrogante

-¿a que te refieres?-

-Ya, dile… prácticamente no sé para que hablamos hace unos minutos- mi papi se levanto "enojado" de la mesa

-¿papá?- éste se puso nervioso

-mira esto- se levanto de la mesa y trajo su netbook y la acomodó en mis piernas. Allí estaba la cuenta del Facebook de mi padre abierta y varios mensajes escritos desde la cuenta de mi ex novio, uno de ellos rezaba…

"_Rachel Berry sólo es una chica que rompe los corazones de otras personas… no se engañen, estudiantes masculinos de WMHS, ella es poderosa y hace cualquier cosa para que te metas en sus pantaletas… yo ya me libre de ella" _

Mire a mi papá y al parecer esperaba, por su gesto, que me sorprendiera o que estuviera roja de la ira –papá… -

-no tienes que decir nada si no quieres- Sacó su computadora para ponerla en la mesa

-sí, quiero- le tome del brazo… mire hacia la cocina y allí estaba mi papi apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirando la escena- Papá, Papi… sabía que iba a escribir algo así, es un chico muy rencoroso y no me sorprende, iré a Monte Carlo y me olvidaré de los 5 años que desperdicié a su lado… -

-¡esa es mi niña!- dijo mi Papi saltando de la alegría, yo le sonreí

-un momento- Mi papá levanto el dedo índice en señal de querer tomar la palabra- esto quiere decir que… ¿te iras?- pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-awww…- me acerque a él y lo abrace- tranquilo sólo serán unos años- comenzó a llorar exageradamente, sabía que fingía. La cara de mi papi era sumamente graciosa… le hacia burlas a mi otro papá.

-Rach… déjalo sólo te retrasará más- trató de separarnos el uno del otro- ve a hacer tus maletas-

-pero primero me tiene que llegar la respuesta… -

-amor- me miro- te acepten o no irás a Monte Carlo… sal de esta ciudad horrible y llena de tristeza, para aventurarte hacia lo desconocido… - las últimas palabras fueron interrumpidas por los exagerados lloriqueos de mi papá. Le sonreí ampliamente y me dirigí a mi cuarto, no sin antes tirarles un beso…

A la mañana siguiente, con las maletas ya listas, me levante impaciente por la escuela… estos tres días que restaban eran los últimos y ya quería irme de aquí y desaparecer.

Ese día en la escuela me dolió demasiado el ver a Puck como si nada con Santana, estaban abrazados, se amaban, como creo que él nunca me amo… "Basta!" me dije a mi misma "tienes que sacártelo de la cabeza" disimule, y muy bien debo agregar, todo el dolor que me atormentaba con una sonrisa, pero duele, duele fingir, duele sonreír, duele mirarlos.

-¿Rachel?- Mercedes me tomó de mi hombro derecho, la mire, sé que tenía mis ojos rojos por las ganas de llorar, pero también sé que no se me cayó ninguna lágrima por él… y eso no pasará jamás

-¿si?- otra vez disimulando la pena y sacando la última sonrisa que me quedaba

-¿estas bien?- Mer se acomodó su mochila y vi que tenía a alguien detrás que le sostenía la mano, era Tina. Ella no hablaba mucho, pero luego de unos años se juntó con las divas de WMHS y todo cambió para ella, o al menos eso me dijo. Yo asentí. No muy convencida, Mercedes me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la clase de español. El día paso muy lento y aburrido y como siempre mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar el ¿amor? ¿Se le puede decir así? Que había entre Santana y Puck…

-¿puedes dejar de verlos así?- Mercedes, Tina y yo salimos del instituto y ellos nos pasaron por al lado, no pude despegarle la mirada ni un solo minuto, lo que me hacía enojar más conmigo misma

-Lo siento- baje la cabeza, Mercedes me tomo de la mano

-Mer, entiéndela debe de ser duro para ella… deja que mire- interrumpió Tina

-Tinny ella tiene que aprender a controlar todo sentimiento que quiera ocultar para que no la vean como alguien vulnerable, como alguien fácil de derrotar… ¿has escuchado que los ojos son las ventanas del alma?- Tina asintió- todo lo que ellos reflejen es lo que en tu interior ocurre- "tiene razón, lo único que hago es perjudicarme más a cada segundo que paso mirándolos y demostrando que me duele ello" me decía a mi misma "¿y si… estoy cansada de fingir y llorar? No! Eso no" dentro mío había una guerra que pronto fue resuelta

-Pero ella… -

-No, Tina- la mire con mis ojos hinchados de llorar, ella me devolvió la mirada- Mer tiene razón, no tengo que parecer una niña tonta vulnerable, esa no soy yo- sequé mis lágrimas y le tome la mano para estar todas juntas- ¿vamos a mi casa, pijamada, yo invito todo- sonreí y ellas me siguieron

-¿segura que estas bien?- me susurro Mercedes, yo sólo sonreí

-sí, desde ahora en más comienza una nueva vida… me olvidaré de él ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez encuentre a mi medio pomelo- las chicas me miraron raro

-¿no queras decir media naranja?- me pregunto Tina

-no, Medio pomelo. Es que media naranja esta ya muy trillado- las chicas y yo reímos… sí Rachel Barbra Berry recupero su humor…

Mientras tanto en Monte Carlo:

NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA:

El despertador de la habitación de Finn sonó pero este no se quiso levantar, sólo lo apago y se escondió bajo las sábanas… su compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo, Jessie ST. James, ya se había levantado primero para comenzar temprano con las prácticas de Futbol y al ver que su amigo aún no se había levantado le arrojo sus medias transpiradas en la cara

-OYE HUDSON!- este se levanto sobresaltado- arriba… hay que practicar duro hoy, el primer juego se acerca y yo, como tu amigo, no quiero que tu, como capitán del equipo, le des a esta escuela una mala imagen de su equipo- Finn, a regañadientes, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse- Los chicos te esperan en el campo- Jessie se acerca a su cama y comienza a estirarla, en cambio, Finn, se levanta y se dirige al baño- Deberías hacer lo mismo con la tuya ¿no te parece?- Jessie se cambia de remera y se prepara para las clases que tiene ese día

-Me parece que mi mamá no está aca asi que no tengo porque hacerla… - Gritó sin muchas ganas desde el baño

-acordamos que la mugre y el desorden en este cuarto no iba- Finn salió ya listo del baño

-no, tú lo acordaste; yo no recuerdo haber firmado nada…-

-Pero.. –

-no, ¿yo firme algun papel?- Jessie, que conocía ya esa excusa, negó y Finn sonrió- entonces ya está- el chico tomó sus cosas de Futbol y se dirigió a la puerta

-ya te haré firmar algo- amenazo divertido Jessie

-dudo mucho que puedas- reía Finn mientras salía de la habitación

-todo se puede solo se necesita alcohol- susurro Jessie saliendo detrás de su amigo.

FINN POV:

El día de hoy estuve muy distraído del tema… bueno, de ese tema creo que poco a poco me estoy olvidando de ella; y ya era hora de ello. Habían pasado ya unos cuantos años. Me interesa mucho el futbol por el hecho de que al recibir golpes tu mente está concentrada en el dolor y en cómo "matar" al pendejo que te hizo eso… ¿mis metas? Ser uno de los profesores mas importante del Futbol americano que haya existido en la historia. Mi madre me enseño a que si quieres triunfar en el futbol…. Tendría que venir a España ya que este es el lugar en donde todos comienzan a triunfar. Pasó una semana y el día del partido llego por fin. Yo solo me concentraba en todo lo referido al partido, ya que era el capitán del equipo debía entrenar más que los demás y debía armar las jugadas, además de estar siempre de buen humor para soportar todas las estúpidas preguntas que mis jugadores tienen.

Pasó la semana y nosotros ganamos el primer partido fuimos el centro de atención de todo Monte Carlo al ganar contra uno de los equipos mas fuertes de todo España… en resumen, fue una semana mágica hasta el día en el que la conocí.

Al día siguiente del partido, Jessie me contó que jugaríamos, pronto, contra un equipo que se está alojando en uno de los principales hoteles de España… ¿mi misión? Vigilarlos y ver cuales son sus planes… puse la radio y una canción que me tocó verdaderamente el corazón comenzó a sonar en la radio y no pude evitar cantarla…

Mientras tanto en Ohio…

NARRACION TERCERA PERSONA

Al terminar las clases Rachel volvió a su casa un poco más animada pensando en que jamás volverá a verles la cara a… bueno, a las personas que no quería recordar.

-¿estas hablando en serio? – esa misma tarde Mercedes y Tina fueron a ver a Rachel para comunicarle la nueva noticia que le tenían- ¿se irán?- Rachel, sentada en su cama, las estaba mirando con los ojos mojados y rojos- no me pueden dejar, son mis amigas… ¿Por qué se van?-

-Rach… Mi madre quiere que comience cuanto antes a estudiar ni un año sabático me dejó… -interrumpió Tina- y la mamá de Mercedes que iré mañana a Monte Carlo y le dijo que vaya también…-

-Iré con ustedes- Rachel se levanto de la cama y busco sus valijas

-No, Rachie escucha- Mercedes le tomó del brazo- te tienes que quedar aquí a esperar tu carta de Monte Carlo ¿sabes? Iremos a la universidad y te esperaremos allí. Te lo prometemos- mercedes miraba directamente a los ojos a Rachel mientras le tomaba de las manos. La morena bajo la cabeza, ya entendiendo

-está bien- dijo casi en un susurro- esperaré… - al día siguiente Rachel acompañó al aeropuerto a sus amigas, luego de que partieran, la morena trató de llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa para ver si la carta desde España llegaba… pero esta no llego hasta casi una semana después, estaba muy contenta. Después de unas horas Rachel bajó del avión y alquilo un auto… se dirigía a la universidad cuando puso la radio y escucho una canción que le hizo recordar a Puck…

(Suenan los primeros acordes de Gone Too Soon- Simple Plan. Rachel y Finn están en la carretera cantando la misma canción)

**(Finn)**

_Hey, ahora…_

_¿Dónde te has ido?_

_Me has dejado aquí, tan inesperado_

**(Rachel)**

_Cambiaste mi vida_

_Espero que lo sepas_

_Porque ahora estoy perdida _

_Tan desprotegida…_

**(Ambos)**

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

**(Rachel)**

_Y nunca llegue a decir adiós_

**(Finn)**

_Como una estrella fugaz…_

_Volando por la habitación _

_Tan rápido, tan lejos_

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto_

**(Rachel)**

_Eres una parte de mi_

_Y ahora no seré la misma aquí sin ti_

**(Finn)**

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto…_

_Siempre estuviste ahí_

_Como una luz brillante_

_En mis días más oscuros_

_Estuviste ahí para guiarme_

**(Rachel)**

_Ho, te extraño ahora_

_Desearía que pudieras ver_

_Como tus recuerdos siempre tendrán un significado para mi_

**(Finn)**

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

**(Ambos)**

_Y nunca llegue a decir adiós_

_Como una estrella fugaz…_

_Volando por la habitación _

**(Finn)**

_Tan rápido, tan lejos_

**(Rachel)**

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto_

_Eres una parte de mi_

_Y ahora no seré la misma aquí sin ti_

**(Finn)**

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto_

**(Rachel)**

_Brilla, Brilla _

**(Finn)**

_a un lugar mejor_

**(Rachel)**

_Brilla, Brilla _

**(Finn)**

_nunca seremos los mismos _

**(Rachel)**

_Brilla, Brilla_

**(Ambos)**

_Como una estrella fugaz…_

_Volando por la habitación _

**(Finn)**

_Tan rápido, tan lejos_

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto_

**(Rachel)**

_Eres una parte de mi_

_Y ahora no seré la misma aquí sin ti_

**(Finn)**

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto_

**(Rachel)**

_(Brilla, Brilla)_

**(Finn)**

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto_

**(Rachel)**

_(Brilla, Brilla)_

**(Finn)**

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto_

**(Rachel)**

_(Brilla, Brilla)_

**(Ambos)**

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto…_

Rachel y Finn tenían lágrimas en los ojos que reflejaban los recuerdos que lastimaban tanto como cuchillos clavados en el corazón… de la nada, ante los ojos de Rachel, apareció un mercedes benz clase b que venia hacia ella por la senda incorrecta

-¿Qué rayos hace este idiota?- Rachel apaga la radio y prende y apaga las luces para hacerse ver, pero todo fue en vano ya que ni se inmuto… la morena tuvo que hacer una maniobra muy peligros para esquivarlo… al hacerlo con mucho éxito Rachel bajo de su auto y se dirigió hacia el Mercedes ya estacionado- ¡¿Qué es lo que rayos estabas haciendo?- el conductor estaba de espaldas mirando la abolladura que tenía su auto ya que se había "incrustado" en el tronco de un árbol. Al darse vuelta Rachel se topó con los ojos marrones de Finn que la miraban de arriba abajo como si fuera un oasis en medio del desierto

-Lo siento linda, es que… me distraje- seguramente si Rachel le colocaba un balde bajo la boca de Finn este se llenaba- Soy Finn- le tendió la mano

-¿sabes Finn?- hizo hincapié en el nombre, su cruzo de brazos y lo miro- casi me matas y te presentas asi como si nada… -

-disculpa "chica"- hizo las comillas- pero solo trataba de ser amigable… además seguro que te hiciste unos rasguños en cambio mi auto se abolló…-

-fue por tu culpa… si no te hubieras distraído- Finn se dio la vuelta

-¿sabes algo? Si te lastimaste o algo ten mi tarjeta- saco de la guantera una tarjeta y se la entrego- pero no le pases el numero a cualquiera… -

-seguro, me imagino de que matarían por tenerlo- susurro graciosa Rachel. Finn frunció el entre cejo

-como sea… ¿estás bien?- miro directamente a Rachel. Esta solo asintió

-genial, porque después de esto la prensa te atacará- Rachel sonrió ignorante a lo que sus oídos habían oído

-sí, claro… hazme un favor y desaparece de mi vida- tomo la tarjeta, la rompió y se la arrojó

-¿no me dirás tu nombre?- Rachel volvía a su auto. Se dio la vuelta y lo miro

-para eso tendrás que hablar con mi abogado, pero luego ahora estoy apurada- subió a su Toyota Corolla para irse directo a la universidad y ver, después de mucho, a sus amigas y esperar olvidar a su ex…

Finn se quedó atónito y deseo no haber oído lo que hoyó, esa morena iba a ser un problema para la fama de él.

**N/A: HOLA GLEEKS ACA LES DEJO OTRO CAPI DE VIDAS PARALELAS… POR FIN COMIENZA FINCHEL ¿NO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA CANCION, YO, EN PARTICULAR ME EMOCIONE MUCHO… COMPARADO CON OTROS ESTE CAPI ES MAS LARGO YA QUE LES QUISE DEDICAR ALGO LINDO A FINCHEL Y A USTEDES LAS FANS! BUENO, ME VOY DESPIDIENDO HASTA OTRO CAPI, BESOS! CECY…**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA :D GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE YA DEJARON BESIS! **


	6. Conociéndose

**N/A: HOLA GLEEKS DURANTE TODA ESTA HISTORIA ESTUVE PENSANDO QUE MONTE CARLO SE ENCONTRABA EN ESPAÑA PERO LUEGO DE INVESTIGAR ME DI CUENTA DE QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN FRANCIA XD ASI QUE MIL DISCULPAS Y, SI ANTERIORMENTE, PUSE ESPAÑA PIENSEN QUE DIJE FRANCIA… LO SIENTO Y DISFRUTEN DEL CAPI ;) **

Capitulo 6:

Conociéndose:

Rachel llego a la universidad, en donde una profesora la acompaño a una habitación y le dejo una llave, luego se marchó y la dejo sola. Rachel abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación con dos camas, lo que significaba que tenía compañero de cuarto, un par de escritorios y un baño que estaba siendo usado por alguien, lo que significo también que su compañero ya estaba allí. Rachel dejo sus cosas arriba de su cama y dando un suspiro de cansancio se recostó en la cama, así cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sueño se la lleve lejos de ese mundo lleno de preocupaciones…

-DE NINGUNA MANERA!- ese comentario proveniente de una voz familiar hizo que la morena se despertara, para encontrarse con los ojos atónitos de una latina que a Rachel le trajo muchos malos recuerdos- ¿Berry?- Santana retrocedía cada vez mas hasta que se topó con la puerta que le detuvo el paso. La latina no podía sacar los ojos de ella- ¿Qué rayos haces acá?-

-eso me pregunto yo López- Rachel se levanto de la cama- ¿tu que haces acá? Esta es mi habitación…-

-pues también lo es para mi- dijo como si fuera algo obvio. Rachel se fue a su bolso y tomó el papel con el número de la habitación y efectivamente decía "13"

-esto no puede ser- añadió saliendo de la habitación dándole un empujón a Santana al pasar, esta la siguió- ¿disculpa?- le dijo a la profesora que la llevó hasta allí; esta la miro sonriente

-dígame Srta. Berry-

-debe de haber un error-

-¿en que?- Rachel le tendió el papel en donde estaba el numero de habitación- ¿acaso no la lleve a la habitación 13?- pregunto arrugando el entrecejo

-Sí, pero tal vez se equivocó o algo, yo no puedo estar en la habitación en la que ELLA- señalo a Santana. Después de verificarlo bien en su computadora las miro a las dos adolescentes

-¿Usted es Santana López?- la latina asintió- entonces Srta. Berry está todo correctamente- se notaba que la morena estaba molesta. Se dio media vuelta y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala tomándose de la cabeza.

-disculpe un minuto- dijo Santana tomando el papel de Rachel- ¿estas bien?- pregunto poniéndose a la altura de la diva

-¿me ves bien?- pregunto algo molesta y con sus mejillas encendidas- esto no se va a quedar así López- se levantó y se dirigió donde estaba la profesora- ¿podría cambiar de habitación?-

-lo siento Srta. Berry pero a menos que alguien quiera cambiarle de habitación o que alguien se vaya de la suya no podemos hacer nada-

-Hay muchos hombres que quisieran estar en mi lugar de compartir habitación con Santana ¿no me puedo ir a uno con un hombre?-

-No, Srta. Berry, no está permitido los cuartos unisex, es por ello que los hombres están en el edificio de en frente- Rachel suspiro exasperada

-está bien si se desocupa uno ¿me podría avisar?- la profesora asintió y la morena volvió a su cuarto con Santana detrás.

-oye creo que no es tan malo…-

-Escúchame López- Rachel enfrento a la latina una vez dentro de la habitación –no quiero que me dirijas la palabra, no hasta que yo me vaya de este cuarto ¿entendido? No quiero que hables de lo que paso en Ohio y por sobre todas las cosas no quiero que hables de tu relación con Puckerman- la morena la apuntaba con el dedo índice haciendo que la latina se sorprendiera- Vine a Monte Carlo para librarme de ustedes y me siguen a todos lados- Rachel se encerró en el baño durante mas de 1 hora.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de enfrente una Mercedes emocionada ordenaba su ropa, que por estar paseando durante una semana con Tina no logró acomodar antes, mientras una preocupada Tina revisaba su celular

-Rachie aún no mandó ningún mensaje-

-Tranquila Tina, no habrá llegado- dijo sin darle mucha importancia Mercedes

-espero un momento- Tina se acercó a la puerta de enfrente ya que había escuchado la voz de Santana llamando a Rachel

-¿que ocurre?- Mercedes se colocó detrás de Tina

-es Santana y está llamando a Rachel- La chica arrugo el entrecejo

-pero que dices Tina, creo que Monte Carlo te está haciendo muy mal-

-espera Mer ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver?- pregunto tomándole de la muñeca a Mercedes que ya se estaba yendo al baño. Ambas se miraron

-esta bien pero después de esto ¿te comportaras?- la asiática asintió- muy bien- Mercedes fue hacia la puerta de enfrente y la tocó, una alterada y ¿preocupada? Santana apareció

-¿Effie?- preguntó más atónita aún, miro a Tina- ¿Tina? ¿Qué hacen acá ustedes también?-

-¿a que te refieres con También, López?- pregunto Mercedes

-a que Rachel está acá…-

-Te dije!- aportó algo alegre Tina

-¿Dónde?- pregunto su amiga

-está en el baño desde hace mas de una hora ¿pueden sacarla? Tengo ganas de ir al baño- dijo arrugando el entrecejo. Mercedes tomó la iniciativa y entro a la habitación seguida de Tina

-¿Rachel?- tocó la puerta. Pronto esta se abrió y Rachel salió disparada a abrazar a su amiga- ¿que ocurre?- pregunto al sentir que la diva estaba muy tensa

-Me quiero ir- dijo entre sollozos, Santana roló los ojos

-¿Por qué?-

-es que los problemas- Miro a Santana- me siguen a todos lados y no quiero más eso- ambas amigas se separaron para luego dejar que Tina abrace a la morena

-nosotras tenemos clases ahora, toma tus cosas y vamos ¿quieres?- se tomaron de la mano mientras la diva asentía y haciendo como si santana no existiera salieron de la habitación. Los días pasaron y la convivencia entre la latina y Rachel no era la mejor, en realidad ni se dirigían la palabra. Era bueno saber que la diva no estaba sola ya que tenía a Mercedes y a Tina y la cosa se fue mejorando cuando conocieron a Quinn, una chica rubia, hermosa y sobre todo muy buena, y también a Brittany, otra chica Rubia, hermosa y que sabia bailar muy bien. Luego de dos semanas de convivencia, Santana ya se había acostumbrado a no hablar con Rachel pero aún así se sentía muy sola, no tenía amigos y los quería tener. La única persona cerca que tenía era Puck, que hablaban mediante video llamada y al enterarse de que Rachel era la compañera de cuarto de su novia tuvo la necesidad de ir a Monte Carlo y no precisamente a ver a la latina, pero no se lo hizo saber a esta porque era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no abrir la boca; aun así guardo sus ganas de hacerle una visita "sorpresa" a su ex, ya que ella ya había tomado una decisión y él la iba respetar.

-¿Qué haces Berry?- Pregunto Santana cuando volvió de las clases que tenía ese día y vio a la diva sentada frente a la computadora. Esta no respondió lo que molesto mucho mas a la latina- oye- se sentó en la cama de la diva y la miro- no quiero problemas… ¿si? Solo quiero empezar de nuevo contigo- La sinceridad de Santana llego hasta los oídos de Rachel así que esta la miro

-okey- suspiro- pero no quiero que hablemos de lo que paso en Ohio- la latina asintió, Rachel volvió la vista de nuevo a su computadora.

-se que recién me dijiste que no querías hablar de lo que paso en Ohio pero me intriga el saber porque estas en Francia- Santana se acostó en su cama y comenzó a ver su celular.

-Después de lo que paso con Noah mis amigas y yo decidimos que era hora de olvidar todo por ello ellas me comentaron que se iban a ir a Francia y me ayudaron a llenar la planilla para entrar. Pero lo mas frustrante de todo es que ahora tengo que estar compartiendo habitación con la irritante de la novia de Noah- Rachel la miro y Santana solo sonrió- ¿y tu? Es raro el verte en España-

-es que mi padre consiguió una beca en esta universidad… y quiere que haga algo de mi vida –

-entonces… ¿no viniste porque querías?- Santana negó con la cabeza- ¿y que querías hacer?-

-quería ser cantante y brillar como Amy Winehouse, pero mi papa no lo aprueba- Rachel bajo la cabeza y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, dejando así que el silencio las invada. De pronto el móvil de Rachel comenzó a sonar pero esta no le hizo caso- ¿no atenderás?-

-es un mensaje que no tiene importancia- dijo mirándolo de reojo. Santana la miro de extrañada y dejo su celular de lado para poner toda su atención en Rachel, la diva la devolvió la mirada mientras con una mano guardaba su celular en el bolsillo- ¿se te perdió algo López?-

-es extraño- Santana se sentó en la cama enfrentando a la morena

-el que?-

- tu comportamiento, es como si… el salir de WMHS te hiciera mas madura, distinta, ya no hablas en párrafos, no miras todo el tiempo musicales, no cantas más ni siquiera en la ducha, eres callada y apagada… -

-¿será porque estoy tratando de olvidar algo que me persigue como si fuera mi sombra?- Rachel volvió la mirada a su computador.

-Okey, lo entiendo- La latina se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación- no te agrado ye so está mas que claro, me no te lo tomes personal Berry, no eres el ombligo del mundo y no eres la única que quiere olvidar lo que paso el Lima ¿okey? Mira más allá de tu narizota, si es que puedes, mira a las personas que te rodean… olvida lo que paso, empieza de nuevo, con nuevas amigas o amigos y nuevo novios, estas en Francia ya déjalo ir… - y con ese ultimo comentario Santana tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo

-y después me dicen que yo doy largos discursos- la diva bajo la mirada recordando cada palabra que le dijo su compañera de cuarto… -agg… tal vez tenga razón- sí, Rachel Barbra Berry odiaba cuando esos interminables discursos iban solo para ella y más si estos le dejaban que pensar…

Las horas pasaban y Rachel aun seguía en la computadora haciendo sus deberes para la clase de sociedad y estado que le tocaba el día siguiente, pero al mismo tiempo su cuenta de Facebook estaba abierta y había recibido una solicitud de amistad. Al observarla mejor vio que el nombre decía: "Kurt Hummel" y tenia una foto de uno de los Power Rangers, el azul para ser exacta.

-Okey Berry! Estor lista para empezar de nuevo contigo- Santana hizo que la diva se sobresaltara cuando entro en la habitación- Traje dos kilos de helado en donde solo hay vainilla y chocolate así que no me puedes decir que no cuando te diga que quiero pasar, por lo menos, una hora sentada en la cama contigo comiendo helado para conocernos mejor ¿Qué te parece?- Rachel mantenía su mirada en la computadora. Santana al no sentir respuesta alguna se acerco por detrás a la diva y miro la computadora tratando de entender que era lo que la tenía tan ocupada- ¿Qué es tan interesante?. Rachel dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta para topar se muy cerca de la cara de Santana

-¿Qué rayos haces Santana?-

-¿quién es Kurt Hummel?- arrugo el entrecejo y miro a la morena

-no lo sé- Rachel volvió la mirada nuevamente a la pantalla

"_Hola linda"_

apareció en esta y ambas chicas se vieron fijamente

-contéstale- le dijo la latina

-no lo haré-

-atrévete, tienes que hacerlo… ¿recuerdas lo que dije? Empieza de nuevo- Santana se sentó a su lado y ambas miraban la pantalla

-okey-

"_Hola" _

Rachel sonrió al ver que pronto respondió y así estuvieron toda la tarde hasta que las luces de las calles se prendieron y el sol se oculto…

**N/A: GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	7. Kurt Hummel

Capitulo 7:

Kurt Hummel:

Los días habían pasado y la cabeza de Finn no paraba de proyectar pequeñas, pero hermosas, imágenes de aquella morena que había conocido hace semanas atrás. El muchacho se encontraba en su cama tirado mirando el techo jugando con una pelota de Basketball, su cabello, su piel bronceada, su pequeña, pero adorable, estatura, su hermoso carácter tan irritante como su manera de caminar, su forma de vestir era muy infantil pero eso era lo que a Finn le sacaba una sonrisa que decía todo lo que su corazón sentía y no se podía expresar con palabras… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amigo Jessie que ingreso al cuarto con una sonrisa

-Hey Bro!- Jessie lo miro y pudo notar algo diferente en su mirar- ¿está todo bien?- arrugó el entrecejo al ver que su mejor amigo lo miro con una sonrisa de idiota

-seee…- Finn se colocó de costado, todavía recordando el perfume de aquella chica totalmente desconocida ya que no sabía su nombre, descansó su cabeza en su brazo y miró a Jessie, que ya estaba sentado en su cama mirándolo como si tuviera una araña enorme en la cabeza- ¿Qué?- Finn no podía borrar su expresión

-creo que hay algo que no me contaste- dijo con un poco de diversión

-algo como que?-

-no lo sé, estas muy raro últimamente-

-¿raro? Deberías explicarte mejor, me conoces hace años como para saber que soy algo corto… -

-por eso mismo no me expreso con grandes párrafos ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo porque te perderías en la primera oración, así que seré breve- Jessie carraspeó y continuó- ¿te drogas?- Finn abrió sus ojos como platos y ante la reacción de su amigo, Jessie, soltó unas cuantas carcajadas- era… - no podía parar de reír- era sólo… sólo una broma- Finn suspiro y se sentó en la cama- ya! Enserio ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto el chico una vez ya tranquilo- un día llegaste ya con una enorme sonrisa como si te hubieras bañado con más de 10 chicas desnudas en una súper piscina, luego por la noche te duermes temprano ya sin compartir nada con tu mejor amigo como lo hacías antes. Antes de dormirte tomas el peluche que mi mamá me mando desde New York y te duermes abrazado a él como si fuera una actriz porno la que duerme a tu lado. Pero esto no acaba ahí. Hace tres días te sorprendí cantando canciones de las Spice Girls mientras te estabas duchando ¿QUE RAYOS PASO CON EL ROCK CLÁSICO? Luego saliste de la ducha con una toalla y comenzaste a bailar, o al menos lo intentabas, hasta que te caíste y estallaste a carcajadas… sinceramente, estaba por llamar a tu mama para que te venga a buscar, parecías otra persona, alguien totalmente borracho. Ayer cuando volví de la práctica a la que TÚ faltaste y YO tuve que liderar, te encontré cocinando en la cocina de la cafetería de abajo, todos los chicos y yo estábamos sorprendidos, pero la cocinera estaba más que complacida y sonreía de oreja a oreja, TENIAS UN DELANTAL ROSA! UNO ROSA!- Jessie elevó, graciosamente, la voz al recordarlo asustando así a Finn- Pero no nos habías visto ya que estabas muy ocupado friendo mientras escuchabas a ADELE! ADELE! Creo que toda la cafetería se entero de que te gusta el tema "Someone Like You" pero sobre todo se enteraron de que no bailas nada bien. Y hoy entro a nuestra habitación para contarte de que dentro de unos días tenemos un partido muy importante y me encuentro con tu absurdo rostro mostrándome una empalagosa y muy ridícula sonrisa como su hubieras visto a tu amor platónico desnuda… haciéndome creer que te drogaron con algo muy fuerte- finalizó Jessie, casi sin aire el chico retomó el discurso- ¿tienes algo que decirme?- Finn lo miraba más que sorprendido y poco a poco en sí

-Varias cosas pero primero empiezo por las más importantes… acabo de descubrir que te obsesionan las mujeres denudas, también debes de tener algún problema con las canciones románticas que cantan las MUJERES! Luego dices que me viste bailar cuando salí de la ducha… ¿acaso me espías? Porque si es así creo que cambiaré habitación con alguno de los chicos, en cuanto a cocinar... sabes muy bien que me encanta cocinar y ayudar a Elena es muy relajante ya que luego te deja comer uno de sus increíbles panquesitos con forma de osos, son adorables y a ti te gustan, pensaba en traerte después de que terminara pero no te convidare ni uno- Finn se cruzó de brazos provocando nuevamente la risa de su amigo

-Finn! eres tan inmaduro cuando quieres- Jessie se levanto de la cama y se sentó en la silla de su computadora – ya dime que es lo que te pasa- Finn suspiro y después de unos minutos de silencio decidió contarle lo que hace días había ocurrido en la habitación contigua…

**Flash Back **

_Finn se encontraba en la habitación de Sam, Artie y Mike (sus amigos desde ya hace mas de dos años) los tres chicos que dormían allí estaban jugando a las cartas mientras Finn silenciosamente revisaba su correo_

_-Hey chicos! Kurt les manda saludos- _

_-Mándale otro de parte de los tres- dijo Sam_

_-¿te ha dejado un mail?- esta vez fue Artie quien hablo_

_-Sí, me dice que mamá y papá están bien y que le esta yendo muy bien económicamente, está ganando bastante dinero así que le pagará a mis padres, para su aniversario, un viaje… -_

_-Tu hermano siempre tan reservado… come enfrente de los pobres- Mike se reía ante el comentario del rubio- dile que deje de presumir porque iré a New York y le robare… -_

_-Sam creo que si vas a visitar a Kurt él te va a estar esperando con los brazos abiertos deseando que le robes algo más que todo la "fortuna" que dice que tiene- dijo Finn provocando mas risas. El rubio se puso colorado y dejo de hablar_

_-espera Finn! ¿crees que Kurt todavía es virgen?- pregunto Mike_

_-no lo sé, pero jamás lo vi con ningún chico, sabes como es él… primero presenta a su novio y luego lo hacen-_

_-y si se canso de esperar y le pago a alguien para que…- _

_-No Artie- Finn reía aunque él mismo sabia que hacerlo estaba mal ya que era su amigo _

_-Lo tengo!- Salto Sam sorprendiendo a todos- ¿Por qué no revisas su cuenta de Facebook? De seguro ahí hay algo… -_

_-cada segundo me sorprendes mas boca de Pez. Parece como que quieres saber si tu Kurt esta saliendo o no con alguien… mmm ¿alguien se paso a otro equipo?- Artie seguía un nuevo juego pero Sam algo colorado respondió inmediatamente _

_-NO! Es solo que creí que era algo que Finn quería averiguar ya que es su hermano, pero si no quiere… -_

_-como sea muñeco de torta… ¿Cómo lo haremos si Finn no tiene la contraseña?-_

_-¿quién dijo que no?- Finn hablo por primera vez desde la idea propuesta por parte de Sam ya que se había quedado pensando en esa estupenda oportunidad que tenía de ver en que cosas andaba su hermanastro- cuando se fue a ese campamento de verano- Finn salió de su correo electrónico para ir directamente a la página- él me dijo que me ocupara de su Facebook ya que tenía a personas que le comprarían las prendas que estaba haciendo y no quería perder contacto con ellas, por eso me dio su contraseña… -_

_-¡¿Y QUE RAYOS ESPERAS?- interrumpió Mike sentándose al lado del grandote, Sam lo imitó acercando la silla de ruedas de Artie así este se les unía. Finn entro rápida a la red social y pronto le saltó que estaba soltero, investigaron toda la información de este pero no decía más de lo que sabían _

_-sabía que esto no iba a servir de nada- reprochó el asiático y todos lo miraron sorprendido_

_-tu fuiste el que estaba emocionado, es más parecía más emocionado que Sam- dijo divertido Artie_

_-olvídenlo- Mike se paró de la silla y se acostó en su cama para seguir con las cartas- ¿alguien viene?- los tres chicos se fueron donde Mike, no sin antes echarle un ultimo vistazo a la Pantalla. Finn se quedo decepcionado de que hermano no haya puesto nada en su Face pero al mismo tiempo una parte de él le decía que no iba a encontrar nada. Apoyo su cabeza en su brazo mientras sus ojos miraban a la derecha de la pantalla en donde aparecía la foto de una niña pequeña con dos hombres que la abrazaban, ella estaba en el medio y llevaba el nombre de "Pequeña Estrella" esa foto se le hizo muy familiar al chico y no supo porque pero cliqueo en la palabra "agregar" y se dio cuenta de su error cuando esta persona lo acepto. Miro hacia atrás como comprobando que sus amigos estaban ocupados y al comprobar que lo estaban giro la vista a la computadora; fue al perfil de "Pequeña Estrella" y vio su información._

_Sexo: Mujer era lo único que este indicaba *¿Qué podría pasar Finn?* se decía a sí mismo *estas desde el Facebook de tu hermano nadie sabe que eres Finn Hudson… sólo háblale sutilmente, como si quisieras conocerla, poco a poco* Finn la vio conectada y decidió hablarle _

"**Hola linda"** _*eres tan sutil Hudson ahora pensará que eres un idiota y no te hablará* Inconscientemente Finn se golpeo con la mano la cabeza atrayendo la atención de sus amigos_

_-¿Qué ocurre Hudson?- pregunto Mike, el grandote se dio la vuelta lentamente tratado de que ellos no vean sus mejillas ruborizadas_

_-s… sí- *Ho Hudson! Si contestas así se interesarán más en saber que ocurre* _

_-¿de verdad?- Artie se acercó hasta donde estaba su amigo seguido por los otros dos comprobando así lo que Finn pensaba _

_-Sí no es nada- Artie miró la computadora y algo extrañado pregunto_

_- ¿quién es Pequeña Estrella?- *no puede ser* _

_-Nadie- suspiro _

_-pues no creo mucho… le pusiste "Hola Linda" Eso quiere decir que es mujer, que la conoces y que estás utilizando el Facebook de tu hermano para hacer cosas malas- Artie sabía que con decirle muchas cosas juntas a Finn haría que éste termine confesando_

_-no… es que… yo… - el chico comenzó a sudar y para cuando se dio cuenta ya sus potros amigos estaban sentados junto a él- Me llamo mucho la atención la foto de esa chica y sin querer le mande una solicitud de amistad y me respondió pronto, me dio curiosidad y vi su información pero solo aparece su sexo allí asique quise hablarle… -_

_-Como Kurt- interrumpió Artie ya más divertido _

_-Sí, como Kurt-_

_-Me gusta como piensas Hudson- esta vez fue Mike quién habló pero Artie no estaba del todo conformado con lo dicho _

_-Finn…- comenzó a decirle_

_-mira te respondió!- Saltó Sam que solo miraba la escena con mucha atención _

_-¿Qué le digo?-_

_-Finn… -_

_-pregúntale como está- dijo Mike _

_-FINN!- Grito Artie ya que su amigo estaba a punto de escribir. Todos lo miraron_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-recuerda que me paso a mi… mira si… no, mejor deja de hablarle-_

_-Artie! No hay ninguna posibilidad de que sea así de nuevo… - obvio Mike _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Artie lo miro _

_-bueno… solo lo sé, no creo que esa persona utilice una foto así- Mike señalo la pantalla_

_-pueden utilizar cualquier foto… -_

_-Artie la tuya era muy obvio tenía una foto de un chica semidesnuda- estalló Sam tratando de no reírse al recordar- y… hablaba raro… -_

_-como sabes que ella o él no habla así si ni siquiera ha hablado-_

_-NO HA HABLADO PORQUE NO LE PUDE RESPONDER PORQUE NO ME DEJAS!- dijo Finn elevando la voz- Artie el tuyo fue un caso especial y te prometo que no me pasará a mi-_

_-hagamos algo- dijo Sam para romper el incómodo que se generó en el cual Artie aprovecho para analizar la situación- Artie, deja que Finn hable con ella pero que no de información verdadera okey?... –_

_-de verdad crees que Finn será muy inteligente como para inventar una vida?- pregunto divertido Mike que recibió un golpe amistoso de parte del chico _

_-no- Dijo Sam paro antes de que Finn le haga lo mismo volvió a hablar- por eso deberá chatear con ella solo con alguno de nosotros presentes ¿estas de acuerdo Artie?- el rubio lo miro expectante _

_- ¿Cómo pueden estar planeando algo ahora si no saben si se volverán a hablar?- pregunto el chico con anteojos_

_-es por si acaso… mejor prevenir que curar- Sam lo miro _

_-esta bien puedes- Artie miro a Finn. Este se limito a volver sus ojos a la pantalla y pudo observar que aun seguía conectada _

_-¿Qué le digo?-_

_-pregúntale como está así parecerás cortes- repitió Mike_

_-Okey-_

"**¿Cómo te encuentras?"**

"**Bien" **

_Respondió rápidamente_

_-es descortés- dijo Artie aparentando desinterés pero demostrando todo lo contrario al acercarse cada vez mas a la computadora_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- Finn lo miro_

_-no te pregunto como estabas- Finn sonrió al volver sus ojos a la pantalla y descubrir algo más…_

"**¿y tú?"**

_Finn vio a Artie con una sonrisa triunfal._

"**muy bien, gracias" **

_-¿y ahora que sigue?- Finn miro a sus amigos _

_-y ahora, mi amigo, sigue la parte más difícil… entablar una interesante conversación para mantenerla entretenida- dijo Sam_

_-¿Cómo?- _

_-déjame a mi- Sam, que estaba sentado a su lado, cambio lugares con Finn y tomó el teclado _

"**¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" **

"**Tranquilo, con mucho que estudiar :S "**

"**¿estudias? ¿Qué estudias?"**

"**estudio con unas amigas todo lo que tenga que ver con la danza, teatro, música, de todo" **

"**suena interesante" **

"**lo es, de hecho una de ellas esta aquí conmigo" **

"**mándale saludos" **

_-Okey… okey ya entendí como hacerlo- dijo Finn intercambiando lugares nuevamente_

"**ya se los mande y dice que no te pases que si me quieres conquistar a mi que no coquetees con ella jajajaja… sólo ignórala"**

_Finn sonrió ante el comentario_

"**jaja ¿ella te cuida?"**

"**sí, hace poco que la conozco de verdad pero… sí"**

"**¿en dónde estudias?"**

"**En New York" **

"**aquí son las 17 Hs lo que significa que allí son las 11 de la mañana ¿no?" **

_-cielos Hudson! Me sorprendes ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Mike_

_-es que Mama vive allí ¿acaso ya te olvidaste? Me sorprende que digan que los asiáticos sean inteligentes y demuestren todo lo contrario en tan solo una oración- Los tres chicos se le quedaron mirando atónitos a lo que Finn sólo rió _

_-Mucho tiempo con Jessie ¿no?- esa vez fue Sam _

"**que inteligente, cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?"**

_-listo ya está es el fin… ya deja de hablarle – dijo Artie _

_-no lo haré, la estoy entreteniendo!- Finn estaba decidido a seguir- ¿le digo la verdad?- los miro _

_-dile ¿Cuántos chicos de tu edad hay en España?- aportó Mike a lo que Finn sólo asintió_

"**18" **

"**interesante, igual yo" **

"**¿la de la foto eres tu?"**

"**sí, son mis tíos los que están allí y debo deducir que tu no eres el de la foto ¿no?"**

_Finn rió al ver la foto que él le puso a su hermano cuando le hizo la cuenta de Facebook _

"**¿crees que no lo soy?" **

"**ya estaría yendo a España en este momento" **

_-Okey eso me sorprendió bastante- dijo divertido Sam _

"**te gustan los Power Rangers?"**

"**¿Qué si me gustan? Mi estúpido primo me estuvo taladrando la cabeza durante más de 3 años con ellos, dando por resultado un gran fanatismo" **

_Finn sonrió aun más _

"**yo también soy fan ¿te levantaste temprano hoy? Lo digo por la hora"**

"**jajaja sip, en realidad todos los días me levanto temprano"**

"**¿Cómo a que hora?" **

"**¿te interesa Hummel?"**

_-mmmm… así me gustan… rudas- dijo Sam riendo _

"**¿me llamas por mi apellido? ¿Eso es válido?" **

_Finn rió _

"**jaja siempre y cuando de verdad estés interesado en saber de verdad mi rutina y no lo preguntes sólo para caerme bien" **

_-wow! Es inteligente- Mike sonrió _

"**¿y te estoy cayendo bien?" **

"**eso lo veremos más adelante ;)" **

"**me gusta tu respuesta es como decir que volveremos a hablar :D"**

"**¿piensas que no?"**

"**pensé que no lo dirías, eso me confirma que te caigo bien C: ya me puse feliz"**

"**jajajaja ¿Por qué dices que te lo confirme?" **

"**porque si no te hubiera caído bien no te hubieras reído y no hubieras dicho que lo veremos más adelante como diciendo que volveremos a hablar"**

"**me aterras… pero es lindo"**

"**y ahora coqueteas conmigo" **

"**jajaja ni que sueñes Hummel solo eres inteligente"**

"**y eso te gusta" **

"**¿lo confirmas?"**

"**ya lo hice ;)"**

"**jajajaja okey oye me tengo que ir retirando tengo que dar un examen dentro de unos días y debo estudiar… adiós"**

"**hasta otro momento Pequeña estrella y recuérdame que luego te pregunte tu nombre porque dudo que te llames así C:"**

"**muy cierto… tu recuérdamelo para que te lo recuerde"**

"**¿juegos de palabras?"**

"**para la próxima Hummel, adiós" **

"**Chao" **

_Cuando Finn pudo ver que ella ya no estaba disponible se giro hacia sus amigos que habían estado en silencio durante toda la conversación_

_-Wow Hudson! Me impresionas- Finn sonrió orgulloso con las palabras de Sam _

_-sí creí que lo arruinarías- y con el comentario de Mike su sonrisa desapareció _

_-¿tu que opinas?- Sam miro a Artie y este a su vez miro al grandote_

_-me parece que esta bien- murmuro- pero solo por ahora- agregó al ver la cara de satisfacción de Finn- ¿tu que opinas?- lo miro_

_-opino que…- sonrió- que bueno que le hice esta cuenta a Kurt y que coloque esa imagen- _

_-sé que ahora jamás la cambiará- susurro Sam al oído de Mike para que ninguno de sus amigos lo escuchara, a lo que el asiático asintió…_

**Fin Flash Back…**

-sigo sin entender el porque de tu actitud- Dijo algo aburrido Jessie que se estaba aburriendo ya acostado en su cama

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ese día llegue con una sonrisa porque la pase muy bien hablando con ella, me estoy durmiendo temprano porque el acostarme tarde no me ayuda a la hora de levantarme temprano por la mañana, abrazo al peluche que tu mamá te dio porque es suave y cómodo, cantaba la Spice Girls porque estaba tratando de ver que se siente escuchar música de mujer porque las quiero empezar a conocer mas y me reí cuando caí porque sé que fue divertido ¿acaso tengo que llorar?, ya te dije porque la ayudaba… sus panquesitos son más que maravillosos y lo del delantal no tenía otro y acepte porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ponérmelos cuando mi mama me pedía que la ayude en la cocina, la canción de Adele "Someone like you" es muy linda y tenía que aprovecharla y cuando llegaste estaba pensando en e… - Finn se detuvo antes de decir "Ella"

-¿en?-

-en los partidos y todo y te quería decir que ya he conseguido a dos jugadores más- Jessie asintió

-aunque me hayas contado prácticamente tu vida en tan solo una hora y media todavía tengo dudas que pretendo responder antes de acabar la universidad ¿Okey Hudson?- este asintió mientras veía como su amigo caminaba hasta la puerta de salida, pero se detuvo lo que hizo que Finn le prestara más atención- tengo una duda que quiero aclarar ahora… ¿Qué le paso a Artie que fue tan grave para él?- Jessie se apoyo en la puerta mirando a su amigo y hermano.

Este sonrió ante el recuerdo

-no se lo digas a nadie okey?- Jessie asintió- hace como un año Artie tenía un problema… su virginidad y se la quería sacar cuanto antes de encima… para ello se hizo un Facebook y empezó a "conocer" a diferentes personas hasta que hayo a "la indicada" se llamaba Elizabeth y tenía una foto, supuestamente, suya. Artie por varias semanas comenzó a hablarle de él y ella hacia lo mismo, llegaron a una solución ella le iba a sacar su "problema" de encima con la condición de que él no haga nada estúpido ese día- Jessie asintió- se encontraron en su casa y Artie pudo ver que no era la de la foto, era una chica muy bonita y a pesar de no ser la que Artie esperaba él se arriesgo y estuvo con ella. Todo iba bien hasta que comenzaron a sacarse las prendas, en donde Artie pudo notar un bulto que no era lo que esperaba ver en un mujer- Jessie se puso rojo de a risa pero aun asi trató de no reírse- al decir ella en la condición que Artie no tenía que hacer nada estúpido él solo pudo seguir como si nada… y asi lo perdió. Cuando todo acabo Artie estaba anonadado de lo que le había pasado, la chica se le acerco y le dijo "gracias por mantener lo que acordamos" pero Artie le pregunto porque ella puso esa condición y contesto que porque cuando se enteraban de lo que "era" terminaban yéndose agrediéndola o… golpeándola- Jessie dejo de contener la risa y se puso serio como si todo se le hubiese pasado en un segundo- ella estaba contenta por haber debutado como "mujer" a pesar de que fue con un paralítico. Aun así Artie no volvió a hablar con ella lo que nos enojó pero comprendimos ya que era su vida- Finalizó

-eso fue… -

-inesperado?- Jessie asintió, dándose media vuelta y saliendo entre triste y enojado de la habitación…

**N/A: HOLA GLEEK'S! ESTE CAPI FUE MÁS LARGO Y PROMETO PUBLICAR EL SIGUENTE ENTRE EL LUNES- MARTES COMENZARE A HACERLO AHORA MISMO.. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWES Y ESPERO MÁS… LOS AMO! **

**CECY :D **


	8. Pequeña Estrella

Capitulo 8:

Pequeña Estrella:

-Espera! ¿solo Hola le diras?- pregunto Santana López sentada junto a Rachel.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga? "_Hola hermoso, me pareces atractivo y muy interesante_"-

-mmm… no lo se… -

-Santana! Sólo tú haces eso-dijo la diva totalmente perpleja

-tranquila! Sólo era un chiste, sólo que me pareciste algo cortante- Rachel iba a aportar algo pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió.

-Hola chicas- dijo Mercedes aun sin entrar en la habitación- ¿están ocupadas?-

-No Mer, Rachel sólo estaba tratando de ligar con algún desconocido en Facebook- La morena abrió los ojos como platos y las personas que estaban detrás de ella se hicieron visibles y todas miraron a Rachel sorprendidas

-Santana!- la diva le golpeo el hombro

-Hey! No dije nada malo… -

-¿tu crees? solo tienes que verle la cara a las chicas para darte cuenta- susurró

Mercedes, Tina, Brittany y Quinn miraban a Rachel expectantes

-solo… sólo era una broma de Satán- La diva bajo la mesa pellizco la pierna de la latina

-s.. sí… solo una broma- el grupo entro en la habitación y se sentaron en las camas

-Ya Rachel ¿Qué haces?- pregunto preocupada Quinn mientras se acercaba a la silla en donde estaba Rachel

-n… nada… sólo…- La diva trato de salir de la página en la que estaba pero lo que hizo fue simplemente agrandar la pantalla de la red social haciendo que todas la miraran interesadas

-¿a esto llamas nada?- pregunto mercedes una vez que vio la ventana de la conversación abierta- ¿quién es kurt Hummel?-

-No lo sabemos lo estábamos por averiguar pero ustedes interrumpieron- acotó Santana con algo de amargura en la voz

-Berry… ¿tratas de conocer a alguien sexy?- pregunto la voz inocente de Brittany

-n… no, yo sólo… -

-tienes que cortarlo- dijo decidida Quinn atrayendo a ella todas las miradas femeninas- no es bueno dar información verdadera a una persona que ni siquiera conoces… -

-Fabray! Rachel sólo ha dicho "hola" ni siquiera pudo hablar más de eso por dos motivos… uno el idiota no responde- las chicas miraron a la pantalla confirmándolo- y dos… ustedes tan oportunas como siempre llegaron y no os dejaron divertirnos ni un poquito- la latina las vio amenazadoramente

- acabo de descubrir algo- aportó por primera vez Tina y todas la miraron interesadas- si sigues asi López no conseguirás amigas- la asiática se cruzo de brazos y la latina solo rodó los ojos como restándole importancia.

-Rach Mira!- dijo Mercedes luego de unos minutos. Las chicas se giraron a la pantalla, donde la morena apuntaba, y allí Kurt había respondido…

"**¿Como te encuentras?"**

-vaya! Al menos es cordial- dijo Tina riendo

"**bien" **

-tendrías que dejar de ser tan cortante Berry porque si no, no conseguirás nada bueno y terminaras soltera- Rachel bufó ante el comentario de la latina y le enseño el muro de Kurt Hummel, yendo así a su información y mostrándole que decía que el chico era de España

-¿de que sirve coquetear con un chico que vive en España?-

-mírale el lado positivo… al menos están en el mismo continente-

-sí Rach… Santana tiene razón- interrumpió Brittany

-me lo dicen como si fuera a casarme con él... sólo pretendo una amistad… -

-si quieres una amistad, sé amigable- Santana corrió el teclado para su lado comenzando a chatear con Kurt

"**¿y tú?" **

"**muy bien, gracias" **

Las chicas se quedaron expectantes para ver que más ocurria

-esto es una locura Rachel, deja de jugar y vayamos por unos helados- dijo Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel y de Santana para salir de allí, pero esta ultima se la saco

-luego iremos Barbie, ahora sólo quiero divertirme- la latina volvió a su asiento trayendo a Rachel- y será mejor que te quedes… empezar de nuevo ¿recuerdas?- La Diva lo pensó por un momento y decidió quedarse provocando que Quinn bufara y se sentara nuevamente en a cama

"**¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"**

"**Tranquilo, con mucho que estudiar :S "**

-Eres taaaaaan nerd Berry- La diva le pego un codazo a la latina

"**¿estudias? ¿Qué estudias?" **

"**estudio con unas amigas todo lo que tenga que ver con la danza, teatro, música, de todo"**

-te dije que no dieras información verdadera"- comento Quinn que veía interesada la conversación

"**suena interesante"**

"**lo es, de hecho una de ellas esta aquí conmigo"**

-¿Sólo una?- La latina miro a las chicas

-¿acaso no me dijeron que no diera información verdadera?- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

-mmm… comienzan las mentiras, eso me gusta- Aporto Santana ya más interesada

"**mándale saludos"**

-Si te quiere conquistar que ni me mire, porque lo dejo estéril- todas rieron pero la latina se sorprendió al ver que Rachel comenzaba a escribir

"**ya se los mande y dice que no te pases que si me quieres conquistar a mi que no coquetees con ella jajajaja… sólo ignórala"**

-sí que eres muy sutil Berry… -

-¿a caso creías que le iba a decir lo que me dijiste? Nuestro juego se acabaría pronto porque él saldría corriendo-

-me gusta como piensas Berry-

-Sí, yo diría que Rachel ya está pasando mucho tiempo con vos- dijo Mercedes algo sorprendida de la respuesta de su amiga

"**jaja ¿ella te cuida?"**

-Ya quisiera Berry que eso pasara- ironizó

"**sí, hace poco que la conozco de verdad pero… sí"**

-¿de verdad Berry?- Santana la miro pero ella no le devolvió la mirada

-¿Qué parte de mentiras no entiendes?-

-okey, okey- la latina se cruzo de brazos

"**¿en dónde estudias?"**

Rachel miro a Quinn que negaba con la cabeza, pero cuando la diva se giro para responderle vió que Santana estaba tipiando muy interesada

"**En New York" **

-¿en serio López? ¿New York?-

-esta bien- interrumpió Quinn- es otro continente dudo que venga-

-¿y porque vendría?- ninguna respondió, sólo miraban la pantalla

"**aquí son las 17 Hs lo que significa que allí son las 11 de la mañana ¿no?"**

-es inteligente- dijo Tina

-sí, ya todos lo saben… te enamoraste- acotó divertida Santana haciendo que todas rían y que las mejillas de tina se encendieran

-y eso nos confirma que es de España- dijo Rachel mientras respondía

"**que inteligente, cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?"**

-tarda en responder- observó Mercedes

-tal vez está pensando en una edad para inventarte- dijo Quinn

-¿pueden cortarla con eso?- enfureció Santana

"**18"**

-okey si dice la verdad tiene tu misma edad ¿Qué le dirás?- pregunto Mercedes

"**interesante, igual yo"**

**-**asi que… ¿es interesante?- Santana le pego amistosamente en el brazo

-cierra boca- Rachel enrojeció provocando risas

"**¿la de la foto eres tu?"**

-Berry antes de que contestes tengo una duda- interrumpió Santana

-dime-

-¿Por qué Pequeña Estrella?-

-es que mis padres desde niña que me dicen que soy su "Pequeña Estrella" porque cantaba como los dioses, según ellos, desde que tengo un año y eso- Rachel lo dijo restándole importancia

"**sí, son mis tíos los que están allí y debo deducir que tu no eres el de la foto ¿no?"**

**-**¿tíos? Creí que eran tus papis Rach- se asombró Mercedes

-creo que la única que entendió lo de mentira soy yo- dijo divertida la diva

"**¿crees que no lo soy?"**

-¿ese es un Power Ranger?- pregunto Santana acercando la vista a la pantalla

-ajam!-

"**ya estaría yendo a España en este momento"**

-creo que con eso se dio cuenta de que viste su información Berry… -

-sí, él en ningún momento te dijo que era de España… - interrumpió Tina

-chicas tranquilas! Además él también vio mi información-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Quinn

-no hubiera dicho "Hola Linda" tan seguro… me refiero a que este Facebook podría ser de cualquiera de los dos hombre que están en la foto, pero… ¿Cómo sabía que era mujer? Por que vio mi información en la que sólo dice "mujer"- las chicas se quedaron asombradas

-y yo que te subestimaba Berry- bromeó Santana

"**te gustan los Power Rangers?"**

Rachel sonrió

"**¿Qué si me gustan? Mi estúpido primo me estuvo taladrando la cabeza durante más de 3 años con ellos, dando por resultado un gran fanatismo"**

-y ahora debo deducir que ese primo tuyo tiene nombre y apellido y se llama: Tina Cohen Chang ¿no?- agrego la asiática riendo tímidamente

-sí y no, Sí porque eres tú pero no porque tú eres como una hermana para mi- Rachel sonrió sin apartar la vista de la conversación

"**yo también soy fan ¿te levantaste temprano hoy? Lo digo por la hora"**

-ya te conoce Berry- dijo Santana

"**jajaja sip, en realidad todos los días me levanto temprano"**

"**¿Cómo a que hora?"**

-que no se pase- Santana veía la conversación con la cabeza apoyada en el hombre de la diva, esta sólo sonrio por el comentario

"**¿te interesa Hummel?"**

-Asi se habla!- Mercedes reía

"**¿me llamas por mi apellido? ¿Eso es válido?"**

No sabía porque pero Rachel cada vez tenía la sonrisa más y más grande ignorando todo comentario ajeno

"**jaja siempre y cuando de verdad estés interesado en saber de verdad mi rutina y no lo preguntes sólo para caerme bien"**

-Wow! Berry me sorprendes-

-y aun no has visto nada López- santana sonrió

"**¿y te estoy cayendo bien?"**

"**eso lo veremos más adelante ;)"**

**-**¿más adelante?-

-Shhh- interrumpió Mercedes a Santana

"**me gusta tu respuesta es como decir que volveremos a hablar :D"**

"**¿piensas que no?"**

"**pensé que no lo dirías, eso me confirma que te caigo bien C: ya me puse feliz"**

"**jajajaja ¿Por qué dices que te lo confirme?" **

"**porque si no te hubiera caído bien no te hubieras reído y no hubieras dicho que lo veremos más adelante como diciendo que volveremos a hablar"**

"**me aterras… pero es lindo"**

-¿Lindo Berry?- ésta se ruborizó

**y ahora coqueteas conmigo" **

"**jajaja ni que sueñes Hummel solo eres inteligente"**

"**y eso te gusta" **

"**¿lo confirmas?"**

"**ya lo hice ;)"**

**jajajaja okey oye me tengo que ir retirando tengo que dar un examen dentro de unos días y debo estudiar… adiós"**

-espera ¿Qué? ¿Irte?- preguntó Santana

-sí Quinnie quiere ir a tomar un helado y necesito salir a respirara un poco- dijo obviando el tema

"**hasta otro momento Pequeña estrella y recuérdame que luego te pregunte tu nombre porque dudo que te llames así C:"**

"**muy cierto… tu recuérdamelo para que te lo recuerde"**

"**¿juegos de palabras?"**

"**para la próxima Hummel, adiós" **

"**Chao" **

-juegos de palabras…mmm… la próxima cita quiero estar presente- Santana sonrió feliz, Rachel tomó su mano y una vez cerrada sesión todas las chicas salieron por unos helados para bajar el calor.

**N/A: GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI QUE SERÁ ENTRE EL JUEVES/VIERNES :). **

**SALUDOS! **


	9. ¿Verse de nuevo?

**N/A: HOLA CHICOS LES QUIERO COMENTAR ALGO PARA LOS QUE AUN NO ENTENDIERON… KURT NO ESTÁ COQUETEANDO CON RACHEL, SI NO FINN, SU HERMANO, QUE LE HIZO A KURT LA CUENTA DE FACEBOOK Y POR LO TANTO TIENE ACCESO A LA CONTRASEÑA. ÉL UTILIZA EL NOMBRE DE KURT HUMMEL, Y POR LO TANTO LA CUENTA DE SU HERMANO, PARA HABLAR CON PEQUEÑA ESTRELLA, OSEA RACHEL BERRY… DISFRUTEN DE LA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE LES DEJO ;) **

Capitulo 9:

¿Verse de nuevo?:

Varias semanas después…

-agg… ¿sigue ahí?- pregunto Santana al entrar en la habitación 13. Miro a Rachel que estaba sentada en su cama con un libro leyendo entretenidamente, esta al sentirla alzó la vista pero la bajo rápidamente restándole importancia

-¿sigues enojada Santana?-

-¿por lo de ayer? No… es sólo que te veo tan tranquila leyendo un libro para la escuela y parezco yo sola la preocupada por ese chico que no te volvió a escribir… -

-San… es sólo un chico, si es que lo es, no me preocupa demasiado- Santana dejo su mochila a un costad y se sentó enfrentando a la diva

-pero te hizo reír en más de una ocasión, y son importantes las personas que te hacen reír ¿no?- Rachel levanto la mirada y la poso en Santana, esta algo rara

-¿a caso tienes fiebre o algo?- la latina arrugo el entrecejo sin entender- ¿desde cuando para Santana López es importante que te hagan reír y no que te den un orgasmo?- Rachel comenzó a reír

-No! Yo no dije que eso no era importante… es muy importante… sólo que… Agg Berry! Tu haces que mis pensamientos se confundan!-

-¿eso lo ocasione yo o lo ocasionó el recuerdo de que ayer Puck no te dio ningún orgasmo por video?- La diva volvió nuevamente a su libro ya menos interesada por este y más por la respuesta

-¿sabes algo? Te diré dos cosas… Uno: me sorprende bastante la libertad con la que hablas del tema "Puck y yo" sabiendo que hace no mas de un mes estabas llorando porque me habías encontrado a mi como compañera de cuarto y eso no estaba en tus planes porque querías borrar todo indicio de la tortura que viviste en Lima y dos: Puck es un idiota por no conectarse ayer… y no estoy enojada porque no tuve un orgasmo con él si no estoy enojada porque hace mucho timepo que no hablo con él y de verdad me estoy preocupado. Además de que te conte que la Santana que se mostraba en WMHS no es la que está ahora en otro continente, en Francia, en Monte Carlo, aquí en esta habitación- al terminar su discurso Santana logró respirar pero con dificultad- Wow! Me sorprende bastante como Rachel Berry hace esto de hablar en párrafos y muy rápido, cuando tiene que dar una graaaaan opinión sobre algun cantante o canción o solo, sin quedar se sin aire-

-Lo acabas de hacer de nuevo- Rachel la miraba divertida

-¿el que?-

-Quedarte sin aire- ambas estallaron a carcajadas limpias- oye! Me sorprende que la gran Santana López hable en párrafos y sin irse del idioma ingles, sin molestarse o sin si quiera agredir- la diva siguió riendo

-es lo que me gano por estar en la misma habitación que tú- la latina tomó su mochila mientras reía- iré a mi clase de francés ¿Cuándo tienes tu próxima clase?-

-como dentro de una hora-

-okey disfruta tu libro-

-y tu al profesor de Francés y recuerda que te dobla en la edad, tiene esposa, hijos y tu baba te delata así que llévate un balde-

-pero eso no le quita lo lindo- Santana que guiñó el ojo antes de salir. Rachel se concentró, o al menos trató, en su libro pero sus molestos ojos se desviaban a la computadora que estaba prendida

-estúpida Santana- se dijo para sí y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba ingresando en su cuenta de Facebook. Era cierto, hacía ya poco más de dos semanas que Kurt no le dejaba un mensaje, ni un toque, ni nada y la vaga idea de si le pasó algo malo o no había azotado la cabeza de Rachel por varias noches…

En el edificio de enfrente…

-oye Finn… ¿eso es una rata lo que hay debajo de tu cama?- le preguntó Jessie cuando salía del baño en toalla- en serio hermano, tienes que limpiar un poco, sé que dijiste que no firmaste nada pero, de verdad, habíamos acordado eso- Finn a pesar de las palabras de su amigo siguió tomando apuntes para la clase que tenía ese día

-Escúchate Jess! Pareces mi esposa-

-tu no tienes esposa- arrugando el entrecejo

-no, pero te aseguro que te parecerías a ella si la tuviera- Jessie roló los ojos

-como sea… escucha yo ahora tengo clase de Francés y para cuando vuelva quiero todo limpio ¿okey?- Fin asintió y una vez cambiado y ya listo su amigo se fue. Estaba tratando de concentrarse en lo que hacía pero las palabras de su madre aun resonaban en su cabeza…

"_Finn... déjate de tonterías… Artie me contó lo de esta chica, olvídala hijo de seguro no es real además te enviamos a Francia para que estudies lo que te gusta, no para que tengas relaciones a distancia. Yo no le diré nada a tu hermano sobre que estás usando su cuenta para hablar con ella pero hijo, concéntrate en lo que sabes hacer… no lo pierdas por alguien que de seguro no vale la pena" _

Desde ese día Finn no volvió a tocar la computadora, le hacia caso a su mamá como si fuera el sargento de algún ejército que él pertenecía, pero se podría decir que él la extrañaba

-¿alguien que no vale la pena?- ¿se puede extrañar a alguien que no vale la pena? ¿se puede extrañar a alguien que conociste hace pocas semanas y con la que hablaste solo una vez?- creo que sí- se dijo para sí mismo. Finn se levanto de la cama decidido y se dirigió a la computadora desobedeciendo las reglas de su madre y de sus amigos... iba a hablar con ella en su ausencia, pero nada podría salir mal ¿o si?...

**N/A: HOLA DE NUEVO, BUENO ANTES QUE NADA EL PRÓXIMO CAPI SERÁ MÁS LARGO Y LO PUBLICARE ATES DEL FINDE QUE VIENE PERO NO SE QUE DÍA… LAMENTO LA DEMORA, LES PROMETÍ EL CAPI ESTE PARA AYER O ANTES DE AYER PERO SE ME CORTO LA LUZ DOS! DOS! DÍAS ¿SABEN LO QUE ES ESTAR CON ESTE CALOR SIN LUZ DURANTE DOS DIAS? HORRIBLE… OKEY EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO VERAN ALGUNA QUE OTRA SORPRESA Y ¿CELOS? BUENO, PUEDE QUE HAYA ALGUNO QUE OTRO… NO PROMETO QUE ESTA HISTORIA TENGA COMO 25 CAPITULOS PERO SÍ TENDRA MÁS DE 15 PERO MENOS DE 20 AUN NO LO SÉ QUIERO EMPEZAR CON UNA HISTORIA PEZBERRY QUE TENGO EN LA CABEZA PERO CUANDO TERMINE ESTA… NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI**

**BESOS! CECY… **

**P.D: SI DESEAN VER ALGUNOS DE MIS ESCRITOS PUEDEN VISITAR LA PAGINA ****FICTIONPRESS**** A NOMBRE DE ****LUCERO DE MAR****… **

**KISSES! **


	10. Llegadas tarde y Sorpresa

Capitulo 10:

Llegadas tarde… y sorpresas.

Para su buena suerte Finn encontró conectada a ¿su chica? Bueno… sólo hablaron una vez, no podía poner etiquetas

_Hola_

Recibió pronto en mensaje de ella

**¿Cómo se encuentra hoy la pequeña estrella?**

_Jajaja… ¿te levantaste de buen humor hoy?_

**Bueno, a decir verdad sí, a pesar de que soñé con la cocinera de la escuela sí **

_¿tan sexy es?_

**Es lo suficiente como para que yo la sueñe**

_Coff coff soy o tienes el ego por las nubes?_

**Naaaa… eres tu **

_¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Has estado desaparecido últimamente_

Finn pensó bien que escribir antes de, como decían sus amigos, meter la pata

**Problemas en la escuela, nada serio**

_Te ausentaste por dos semanas ¿y dices nada serio? Jaja_

**Acaso… ¿contaste los días?**

_Ya quisieras Hummel _

**Créeme que sí**

_:$_

**¿Cuándo es tu próxima clase? **

_En una hora mas o menos ¿y la tuya?_

**¿quién te dijo que yo estudio?**

_Lo deduje cuando dijiste "La cocinera de la escuela" y cuando me contaste que tenías 18 años_

**No, mentira ¿acaso firme algo?**

_Jajaja ya Hummel _

**Mi próxima clase es en exactamente 40 min. **

Dijo mirando su reloj de mano

_Y que es lo que tienes? _

**Español tu?**

_Igual! Creo que estamos conectados _

**Es posible c: oye… pero que haces levantada a las… 6 am. ¿no que las clases comienzan a las 8?**

_Jajaja Habla por ti, aquí en New York empezamos desde mucho antes_

**Menos mal que no estoy allí jajaja odio madrugar **

_Jajaja habla por ti, a mi me encanta, siempre me levanto una hora antes para empezar con mi rutina diaria_

**Y que es o que haces en tu rutina diaria?**

_Voy al gimnasio de la escuela y hago de todo _

**Te abren el gimnasio a las 5 am solo para ti?**

_Jajaja algo así, es que mis tíos trabajan allí y... tienen adoración por su única sobrinita_

-Sigue mintiendo Berry, vas muuuy mal- se dijo Rachel para sí

… La conversación duro por más de media hora entre risas, chistes, y más mentiras, pero para cuando se Rachel se dio cuenta de la hora, ya era tarde y decidió despedirse sin más que un "adiós" lo que llamó mucho la atención del chico pero lo entendió cuando él también, tiempo después, miro la hora… ambos estaban retrasados.

Rachel caminaba, bueno… corría, por los pasillos de la universidad con la esperanza de que el profesor de español aun no llegara, esperanza que se partió en miles de pedazos cuando lo vio impartiendo clase con una gran sonrisa… sonrisa que se esfumó cuando la vio entrar mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amiga y compañera de habitación pero su búsqueda terminó cuando la vio sentada al lado de un chico de cabello con rulos que le sonreía tímidamente, mientras que su amiga la miraba con una expresión de disculpa. Las miradas entre el trío terminaron cuando alguien más irrumpió en el aula

-¿alguien mas?- pregunto el profesor claramente alterado

Rachel miró al chico que acababa de entrar y para su mala suerte era nada más y nada menos el tarado, al menos para ella, con el que se encontró desafortunadamente una mañana. Finn la vio con el seño levemente fruncido, sin prestar atención al resto, sólo a Rachel, quién sin mucho pudor le devolvió la mirada

-muy bien- interrumpió de nuevo el profesor- dado que interrumpieron la clase, dos veces- miro a Finn- y que estamos haciendo ejercicios en parejas, ustedes dos se sentarán juntos en el pupitre del fondo- señalo dicho lugar- andando vamos!- los apresuró sacándolos de su trance. Una ves sentados allí, Rachel no volvió la mirada a Finn ya que sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas por la vergüenza que sentía de su comportamiento ante sus compañeros de la clase, pero abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio de reojo a Finn que tenía una tonta sonrisa de costado y la estaba viendo a ella sin disimular mucho ¿estará pensando…? No, no lo creo ¿podrá ser tan tonto de creer que me ruborizo por él? Rachel lo miró una vez que pudo calmarse pero él mantuvo la mirada

-acaso tengo monos en la cara?- le susurro ya que el profesor comenzó a retomar la clase- Deja de mirarme asi!- Finn sólo se limito a sonreir más y le tendio la mano, mano que Rachel miro con el seño fruncido

-Soy Finn Hudson ¿tu?- la diva roló los ojos y miro al profesor ignorando todo movimiento del chico para después de un rato volverle a hablar

-No me presento ante personas que para mi no merecen la menor de mi atención-

-yo creo que sí merezco tu atención… ahora somos compañeros de Español y tendremos que hacer trabajos juntos- Rachel lo miro dejando su repentino desdén

-Tú y yo no somos nada, ni compañeros ni amigos ¿si? Y no haremos nada juntos aunque mis notas escolares estén en juego, ¿ves a esa chica de ahí?- Rachel señaló a Santana que los veía sin disimular mucho desde la otra punta del aula mientras su compañero tomaba apuntes de lo que decía el profesor, Finn sólo se limitó a asentir mientras sus ojos seguían al dedo de Rachel- ella es mi amiga así que le pediré que cambie de lugares conmigo, ella vendrá contigo y yo me iré con ese chico… -

-Con Jessie, mi amigo- la diva lo miro por un segundo

-gracias por presentármelo, sí con Jessie-

-mmm… y porque no me voy yo con él y tu te quedas aquí con tu amiguita… -

-Santana-

-Tu amiguita Santana-

-Bueno Hudson, es simple… los grupos como puedes ver- la morena le señalo a todos los chicos que hablaban entre sí por el proyecto que debían seguir mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada- son de hombre y mujeres, osea, un hombre y una mujer, no dos mujeres o dos hombres ¿entiendes?-

-¿quieres decir que el profesor es homofóbico?- Finn la miro tranquilo

-si lo es… no lo sé, puedes decirle como quieras, pero yo me largo de este grupo- el timbre sonó y Rachel rápidamente tomó sus cosas, pasó por el lugar de Santana, la tomó del brazo y la sacó del aula arrastrándola…

-¿Qué hay Bro?- Pregunto amable Jessie al acercarse al aturdido Finn- ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto ya sentándose a su lado y mirándolo fijamente

-esa…- Miro la puerta por donde desapareció Rachel junto a su amiga

-Rachel- Dijo como si nada Jessie haciendo que Finn volteara y lo viera por primera vez

-¿la conoces?- Jessie levanto los hombros como sobrándole importancia

-Santana me contó que ella es su amiga-

-¿te dijo algo más?- interesado Jessie sólo negó

-¿te importa?- Finn soltó una carcajada y levantando sus cosas para salir vio lo que Jessie llevaba en las manos, era una carpeta peludita rosa que tenia un corazón y comenzó a reírse, Jessie lo miró sin entender bien la situación.

-Sabía que algo últimamente te estaba pasando pero jamás pensé que te volverías de otro equipo- Finn no podía parar de reír- ¿quieres que te llame Jessica en ves de Jessie?- Jessie lo miro raro y bajó la mirada hasta donde Finn inconscientemente señalaba

-eres un tonto inmaduro Hudson. Esta es la carpeta que Santana se olvido y se la llevaré- Jessie se retiró del aula con una sonrisa en la cara, dejando allí un Finn colorado de la risa…

-¡Espera Rach! Me lastimas- al escuchar eso Rachel soltó a la latina del brazo y la miro fijamente. Estaban en uno de los principales pasillos de la universidad, por ello la diva corrió a un costado a su amiga para poder ver si estaba bien. Al ver su expresión Santana sonrió- Tranquila enana, era un chiste, apenas y me hacías cosquillas, nadie me puede lastimar a mi- Rachel roló los ojos- pero… ¿Qué ocurre?- la diva suspiro ya cansada

-Ese grandote paso!-

-¿Finn?-

-sí, ese! Espera… como sabes su nombre?-

-Fácil… Jessie me dijo que es su mejor amigo, es como su hermano-

-¿ya te levantaste a Jessie?- Rachel la miro sorprendida

-No!- Santana enrojeció lo que fue raro para Rachel- primero no es mi tipo y segundo… tengo novio aunque él no se preocupe mucho por mi. Pero ya no importa, dime que ocurre-

-aquí no- Rachel miro a todos lados – vamos, salgamos de aquí hay un bar cerca- Rachel tomó, esta vez más delicada, la mano de la latina y la llevó a dicho lugar, tomaron asiento y la diva pidió dos cafés

-okey, basta de vueltas-Santana colocó sus manos entrelazadas arriba de la mesa mientras Rachel jugaba con las propias debajo de la mesa- dime que pasa-

-él es el idiota del que te conté-

-¿Cuál de todos?-

-Santana! Como que cual de todos?-

-lo siento no tengo buena memoria- se lamento

- el idiota que te conté que casi me choca con el auto cuando, inconscientemente, iba por la senda equivocada-

Santana coloco una mano en su barbilla como haciendo que pensaba

-es raro… -

-Lo sé, jamás creí encontrarlo aquí… -

-no, no, es raro que fuera inconsciente ¿segura que no lo hizo queriendo?- Santana se hecho a reír

-Santana!-

-lo siento es que… es entendible que a veces las personas te quieran arrollar-Rachel suspiro cruzándose de brazos en el mismo segundo en el que el camarero llego con lo pedido- okey ya- Santana tomó la mano de Rachel- ¿Qué es lo que hay de malo en todo esto?-

-TENGO QUE CONPARTIR UN ESTÚPIDO PROYECTO CON ÉL!- Rachel la miro exasperada, todos los presentes allí las miraron raro lo que incomodo a la latina

-tranquila ¿si? No grites estoy aquí-

-San… me puedes hacer un favor?-

-¿quieres que cambiemos de parejas? – Rachel asintió- escucha Rach… lo haría pero… no sé si el profesor nos dejará… -

-hablaré con él, de verdad, sí puedo- Santana la miro por un segundo y vio sinceridad en ello, suspiro para luego seguir

-esta bien- Rachel sonrió- pero en cuanto ese grandote me moleste te lo devuelvo- la sonrisa de la diva desapareció- ¿Por qué te molesta tenerlo cerca?-

-es… simplemente apenas lo vi ese día me cayo mal… su mirada… algo no me gusta-

-¿te digo algo de él?-

-¿Qué?- inconscientemente Rachel pregunto muy interesada cosa que no sorprendió en nada a la latina

-ya para! Te dire pero no me mates- dijo graciosa ante la mirada confundida de Rachel- él es un rompe corazones- Rachel se hecho a reír- no, de verdad. La mitad de la universidad lo desea, hay miles de mujeres detrás de él y sabes porque?- Rachel negó- porque esta en el equipo de futbol de Francia- Santana sonrió como si estuviera orgullosa, en cambio Rachel la miro restándole importancia

-¿y?-

-como que y? Rachel! Se nota a kilómetros y kilómetros que es chico muere por ti y creo que tu también- Rachel se echo a reír- ¿Qué?-

-Santana definitivamente lo que mencionaste es absurdo- Rachel no paraba de reír- yo no estoy interesada en él… -

-como digas Berry- la latina se levanto terminando su taza de café- espero que te des cuenta de lo que de verdad quieres con él, te saques esa máscara que te esta impidiendo ver y avances un poco… te cambiare de pareja, pero solo esta vez- Santana paso por su lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de allí…

¿Desde cuando Santana usa metáforas? … se pregunto a sí misma… sí pasa últimamente mucho con la diva.

Las sorpresas no terminaron esa semana… el domingo tocaron la puerta de la habitación de las morenas que se encontraban pintándose las uñas y reían mientras contaban chistes

-ve tu- dijo Santana mientras reía

-no, tú- la latina dejo lo que hacia para fulminar con la mirada a la morena

-mis piececitos aun tienen esmalte fresco- se trato de defender

-Santana! Te los pintaste hace mas de una hora!- Rachel se hecho a reír

-esto no queda así Berry!- se levanto y con una sonrisa fue a abrir la puerta, esta inmediatamente se borró al ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado

-Puck…- susurro con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

-hola- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- sorpresa-


	11. Mientes

Capitulo 11:

Mientes:

-Puck…- Repitió nuevamente la latina

-sí, bueno quedó claro que conoces el nombre de tu novio… -el chico sonrió

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrumpió con la voz mas cargada de lo que esperaba

-¿no te gusta que tu novio te venga a visitar?- Santana lo miro a los ojos atónita, sin habla

-¿me viniste a ver a mi?-

-bueno… - Puck comenzó a recordar lo que hace días sucedió…

**Flash Back: **

_Unas semanas atrás… _

_-Puck!- llamo su madre. El chico llego a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo- hijo, tu abuela llamó recién y me pidió si no podrías ir a su casa para ayudarla con unos muebles, ya sabes, la mudanza es muy grande para ella sola y el vecino- _

_-ma, lo siento pero no puedo arregle una cita virtual con Santana para esta noche… -_

_-Hijo- Su mama dejo de hacer la cena y lo miro fijamente- tu familia es mas importante que una chica que se acuesta con todos y que podría estar con otro mientras tú estas aquí preocupado por ella-_

_-Sé que te disgusta que haya roto con Rachel por Santana pero no tienes que ser tan dura con ella, dale una oportunidad al menos, sé que no es judía pero podría ser buena… -_

_-Noah… no es porque terminaste con Rachel, es por el como se entero de lo tuyo con Santana. No me molesta que no sea Judía, o de descendencia hispana, me molesta que no tengas las suficientes agallas como para enfrentarte a ella y decirle mirándola a los ojos que te estabas acostando con Santana mientras estabas con ella- Puck se quedo mirando asombrado el como su mamá le había respondido_

_-De verdad me asustas… -_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto volviendo a la cena_

_-pareces un amigo del instituto que me lee la mente- su madre lo miro duramente_

_-escucha… ve a tu cita con Santana, yo iré a ayudar a tu abuela, pero recuerda lo que te digo… todo vuelve- y con esas simple palabras su madre abandono la cocina dejando la comida a media hacer- ¡termínala tu!- le grito antes de salir de la casa. Puck solo se limito a suspirar. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y tomo su computadora portátil; miró la hora y observó que sólo tenia 5 minutos para arreglarse, no es que lo iba a ver pero aun así quería estar presentable… salió del baño a los pocos segundos y se conecto. Santana ya lo estaba esperando conectada. Puck sonrió y comenzó su charla…_

**Hola hermosa -P**

**Hola Pickzilla c: -S**

**Me estás extrañando latina? –P**

**Sólo un poco… sólo llevamos separados como mucho dos días –S**

**Lo sé pero yo sí te extraño u.u –P**

**Jaja como estuvo tu día? –S**

**Aburrido como siempre, Acabo de discutir con mi madre -P **

**Pero no empezaste la universidad? O a caso tu madre te siguió a la escuela? –S**

**No digo que no lo haga cuando me vaya pero… mi mamá me pidió que me quede hasta la semana que entra, dice que porque mi abuela se mudó y necesita que la ayude con los muebles, pero creo que es porque no se puede despegar de mi –P**

**Jaja tu madre tiene que dejarte libre –S**

**Sigo siendo su pollito ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? –P**

**Y a ti que te cuesta taaaanto salir del nido –S**

**Ya me conoces San… soy muy mamero –P**

**See… oye, ¿Por qué peleaste con tu madre? –S**

**Es que… no, no importa –P**

**Dime, no pasara nada c: -S**

**Sé que sí, pasará –P**

**Otra vez Rachel ¿no? –S**

**Como lo supiste? –P**

**Tengo súper poderes 8) –S**

**Jaja Ya. Sí,sí… es por ella –P**

**¿Qué te dijo esta vez? –S**

**No le gusto la forma en la que se entero Rach de todo lo nuestro –P**

**Debí suponerlo :s –S**

**San... a mi tampoco me agrado el como se entero, no fuimos lo suficientemente valientes para decírselo de frente –P**

**Puck… no fue mi culpa, yo solo adelante las cosas, acorte su dolor tú querías prolongárselo –S**

**Lo sé… -P**

**¿te cuento algo? –S**

**Sípi –P**

**Adivina quién es mi compañera de cuarto? –S**

**Pamela Anderson? :DD –P**

**No, Baboso ¬¬ -S**

**Jaja ¿Quién? –P**

**Rachel –S**

_Puck se quedo mirando la pantalla anonado al leer el nombre de su ex…_

**¿Puck? –S**

"_vamos Puck! Respóndele… creerá que sigues enamorado de Rachel. ¿Y decir eso es mentir?. ¿Qué? No! Puck tu no estas enamorado de Rachel aun, tienes a Santana y ella es candente. ¿pero estoy enamorado de ella o de Rachel?. Santana. Rachel. Santana. No, Rachel. Que te digo que Santana!. No, es Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel!"_

_-MALDICIÓN ES RACHEL!-gritó Puck _

**Puck… ¿sigues ahí? –S**

_El pequeño ruido del Messenger hizo que Puck cayera a la tierra de golpe _

**Sí, Sí, Lo siento –P**

**Que pasó? –S**

**Me fui al baño –P **

_Mintió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza_

**mmmm… okey haré como que te creo –S**

**De verdad? –P**

**De verdad ¿qué? –S**

**Rachel es tu compañera de habitación? –P**

**Sep –S**

**Te disgusta? –P**

**No me lo esperaba, lo admito –S**

**Como reaccionó? –P**

**De la peor manera posible… Cuando me vio en la habitación se puso, literalmente, como loca y fue a recepción para ver si podía cambiarla de habitación… HASTA PREGUNTO SI PODÍA IR A LA HABITACION DE UN CHICO! Dijeron que no y que le avisarían si hay alguna vacante en otra habitación pero que por ahora estaba todo lleno. Trate de calmarla pero se puso como loca y desde ayer que no me habla ni nada, me ignora y eso sabes que no me gusta. Intentaré arreglar las cosas con ella como pueda, me siento sola :c –S**

**Wow! Eso es muy de Rachel –P**

**Y lo peor de todo es que esta rodeada de amigas nuevas y yo sola… me siento en la base de la pirámide social –S**

**Y eso te interesa de verdad? O te molesta más el hecho de que Rachel te ignora y juega el juego que antes le jugabas vos?**

**Cambiemos de tema –S**

**Jajaj no te conviene ¿no? –P**

**No es eso es que estoy perdiendo tiempo hablando de Rachel cuando tendríamos que hablar de nosotros… -S**

**Tienes razón –P**

_Puck y Santana se pasaron toda la noche y madrugada pegados en la computadora, cuando Santana se despidió, ya que a Rachel le molestaba la luz de la PC y según ella dormir bien hace que no te salgan arrugas ni ojeras, las peleas en la cabeza de Puck volvieron pero esta vez con una tonta idea… _

"_okey Bro, Santana se desconecto es hora de que pases tiempo pensando en lo que te dijo. ¿Qué cosa?. Lo de Rachel idiota. Sinceramente no tengo nada que decir al respecto y menos pensar, yo estoy enamorado de Santana y Rachel ya fue. ¿Estas seguro de que Rachel ya fue?. No, pero no importa, estoy feliz con Santana y tendré un futuro con ella. ¿Estas seguro que eres feliz con Santana y que quieres un futuro con ella olvidándote de Rachel?. No, pero me quedaré con ella de todas formas y tratare de ser feliz, además yo no dije que me iba a olvidar de Rachel. ¿Estas seguro que quieres ser feliz con Santana? Y sí lo dijiste, dijiste que Rachel ya fue. No, no lo dije. Evitas la pregunta. ¿Qué pregunta?. La que te hice hace segundos. Yo no evito nada. Sí, lo haces y lo sigues haciendo. Mentira. ¿Y porque o respondes?. ¿Qué cosa?. Ya Puckerman deja de jugar!. Yo no juego. Hazlo, responde. Bueno, no, no estoy seguro de si quiero ser feliz con Santana. Pero deberías dejarla ser feliz a ella también entonces. Ella lo es, me quiere a mí y yo estaré con ella. Ella quiere a alguien que la ame tanto como ella a él y si te tiene a vos, te tendrá físicamente ya que nosotros estaremos pensando en Rachel, en el como estará, viendo si está enamorada de otra persona, y torturándote. Puede que tengas razón. ¿Puede? Sí, definitivamente la tengo. Pero… ¿entonces que hago?. Ve a ver a Rachel y explícale que sigues enamorado de ella. Okey, lo tengo, pero… ¿Santana?. Mmmm… Buen punto. No sé que hacer. Puedes decirle que la vas a ver a ella. Sería mentirle. Toda persona antes de decir una verdad verdadera, miente… es como… si estuvieras preparándote para una gran batalla. Sí, tienes razón, que Santana se entere de algo que no quiere que pase es como una batalla en la que siempre el o la que pelea contra ella sale perdiendo. ¿te doy un consejo?. Por favor. Llévate algo de metal entre las piernas. ¿Por qué?. No querrás quedar estéril a tu edad ¿verdad?. Sí, lo haré…" _

_Sudando sobre su cama, Puck miraba el techo y estaba decidido iría a visitar a Rachel… y tal vez a Santana. Pero antes debería desaparecer un rato, pensar mas las cosas para no equivocarse. Esas horas que le quedaba hasta que el sol se hiciera presente Puck durmió como un bebé. Por la mañana su mamá lo llamo y fue cuando él decidió que la casa de su abuelita no era un mal lugar para desaparecer de las garras de Santana… Luego cuando se sintiera listo reaparecería pero esta vez en Francia…_

**Fin Flash Back:**

-¿entonces?- pregunto Santana perdiendo la paciencia

-claro que te vine a ver a vos ¿a quien mas?- Puck se acerco a ella para abrazarla pero Santana estaba muy confundida por la actitud de su novio, primero desaparece y luego aparece pero en la puerta de su cuarto y por ello se alejo de los brazos del chico- ¿ocurre algo?- Santana lo miro fijamente

-N… no- la latina decidió callarse hasta ver que es lo que el chico tramaba. Se acerco como si nada hasta él y le dio un beso en los labios. Sí, definitivamente algo pasaba, esos labios no eran los mismos que antes, estos eran fríos y ni se molestaban en responder- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto una vez que el contacto termino

-ya lo dije... te vine a ver porque te extrañaba-

"_Puckerman, tienes que aprender a mentir" _Se dijo para si misma

-pero no me refiero a eso… quiero decir que haces en nuestro cuarto ¿Cómo entraste? A ningún chico dejan pasar- Puck bajo la cabeza…

"_Okey dijo "nuestro" eso quiere decir que Rachel está ahí" _El chico trataba de que la felicidad no saltara de golpe

-bueno como no había nadie en recepción que me atendiera…

"_Eso es mas que obvio Puckerman… son las 2 am. Nadie esta abajo" _ Santana lo miraba fijamente para ver alguna señal de mentira, y vio todas hasta cuando le dijo "te vine a ver porque te extrañaba"… "_Puedo ser ignorante en muchas cosas pero nadie engaña a Santana López" _La latina veía como los labios de Puck se movían diciendo una y otra vez estúpidas mentiras…

-… por eso supe en que habitación estaban, digo estabas y vine-

"_Ho Puckerman! Te acabas de delatar solito" _Santana sonreía para sus adentros pero aun así estaba dolida, no podía creer que había venido a ver a Rachel, debe de ser alguna broma tonta "_No Santana, eres una idiota y te enamoraste de Puckerman sabiendo que él no puede ser de una sola mujer y aun cuando estaba con Berry la engañaba y yo lo apoyaba ¿en que clase de persona te convertiste? Santana Marie López acabas de darte cuenta que en la vida todo vuelve" _

**-**¿esta todo en orden bonboncito? – pregunto Puck cuando veía que su novia no respondía solo estaba como perdida, Santana bajo de la nave Nodriza y aterrizó en el planeta "Jodamos a la mas zorra"

-s..si oye… ¿quieres pasar?- "_Sí, pasa Puckerman a ver como reaccionas al ver a Berry con un camisón diminuto" _ Santana sonrió tratando de ahogar todo rastro de lágrima… osea… debilidad

-Sí, claro- "_Okey Puckerman eso fue más emocionado de lo que esperaba" _Se dijo Puck

Ambos ingresaron al interior del dormitorio…

-San.. ¿Quién era?- Rachel no bajo la mirada de su pie ya que se seguía pintando las uñas

-Rach… esto te juro que no lo esperaba- Rachel al levantar la vista su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos

-Puck.. –

-Hola- Dijo el chico como si nada. Rachel miro a Santana y ya casi llorando le dijo con voz ronca

-¿planeaste todo esto?- Santana estaba perpleja… no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer

"_Bien hecho López la única amiga que tienes de verdad confiaba en vos y vos haces pasar a su habitación a su ex novio por quien estabas segura que habrá dejado más de una lágrima"_

-Yo…. – la latina miro a Puck buscando ayuda pero estaba con la boca abierta sin saber que decir

"_típico" _ se dijo.

-Rach… - Santana se acerco a Rachel que se notaba destrozada

-Aléjate López! No me toques- Rachel se hizo a un lado saltando de la cama- no esperaba esto de la persona a la que le confié mucho-

-Rachel yo no… -

-no quiero que me digas nada… Quinn tenía razón, las personas no cambian con el tiempo, si no que el tiempo las muestra como son en verdad y tu- la apunto duramente- eres una zorra- Rachel salió corriendo llorando por el pasillo y salió a las afueras buscando consuelo de alguna persona… pero le era imposible, no tenía a nadie… 

**N/A: HOLA CHICOS! LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO MI MAMI ME SORPRENDIO EL OTRO DIA DICIENDO QUE NOS IBAMOS DE VACAS AL DIA SIGUIENTE Y BUENO.. NO PUDE ESCRIBIRLES ANTES DE IRME U.U PERO BUENO ACA SE LOS DEJO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE… KISSES! **


	12. ¿Amor o Espejismo?

Capitulo 12:

¿Amor o Espejismo?

La noche se hacia cada vez mas y mas fría pero parecía que a la pequeña Rachel Berry eso no le importaba ya que sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre el césped. Esa noche, cada estrella había tomado su posición pero aun así faltaba una.

-¿Rachel?- una voz masculina hizo que la pequeña estrella caída del cielo se volteara y viera a los ojos a Jessie ST. James que estaba visiblemente preocupado- ¿estas bien?- este se le acercaba de apoco pero Rachel no se movía, tenía su mente en blanco y no sabía que hacer- ¿Rach?-

-s…si es… estoy bien- su vos ronca demostraba que no, no estaba bien. Jessie se acerco a ella lentamente y se sentó a su lado, apenas ese movimiento fue realizado Rachel se abalanzó sobre sus brazos provocando que el chico tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no terminar totalmente en el césped, aun así la abrazo fuertemente y dejó que desahogara todo lo malo que tenia adentro.

-Ya… ya pequeña estoy aquí- a pesar de que Jessie no la conocía muy bien como para llamarla "pequeña" o para decirle que él estaba ahí para ella, sabia que Rachel era buena y muy sensible y gracias a Santana que el día que le llevo su carpeta le contó mucho de Rachel y de los problemas que tenia.

Rachel lo miro y le sonrió

-Gracias- se separo lentamente de él- además de mis padres que están en Ohio y mis amigas que están roncando no tengo a nadie mas Jess… y que estés en este momento para mi es importante a pesar de que no te conozco mucho… -

-bueno pues, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti porque Santana hace un par de días me contó todo lo que te paso con tu ex novio, con ella y debo decirte que de enserio te quiere porque cada vez que me hablaba de ti no dejaba de mencionar orgullosa que estaba contigo en el mismo cuarto- Rachel lo miró sorprendida pero la imagen de hace segundo en su habitación la invadió y todo se esfumó con la misma rapidez con la que llegó.

-esta vez se pasó- susurró bajando la cabeza

-¿Qué es lo tan malo que hizo?-

-trajo a mi ex novio, está aquí en Francia en mi habitación- Rachel se echó a llorar nuevamente y Jessie la abrazo tratando de buscar alguna explicación lógica a eso.

-Rach… ¿has pensado que quizás ella no lo hizo?- Rachel lo miro nuevamente

-¿estas de su lado?-

-No Rach… pero estoy tratando de ponerme también de su lado, ver otra posibilidad- Jessie comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ante la mirada de Rachel que se tornaba cada vez mas dura, Sí, Santana tenía razón…. Bajo esa máscara de dulzura se encontraba una Rachel que nadie conocía ni querrían conocer

-¿otra posibilidad?- pregunto ya mas calmada al ver que estaba espantando a su amigo

-Sí. Piénsalo así, tal vez ella no quiso que pasara, tal vez vino solo, no estoy seguro pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que ella estuvo sola y aun lo estaba estando en Ohio con sus padres, no tenia amigos verdaderos y sé, porque cuando me hablaba lo veía en sus ojos, que eres una parte de su vida muy importante y también sé que está muy contenta de que estés con ella compartiendo cosas de amigas y que por fin la perdones por todo lo que te hizo, dudo mucho que Santana te quiera hacer doler ¿de que le serviría? Ya tiene a Noah para ella sola y todos lo saben. Tal vez ella este cansada de ser la mala de la película y quiera ser una de las buenas- Rachel medito cada palabra hablada con sinceridad, y tenía razón ¿de que le serviría a Santana todo esto?

-Jess… ¿Cómo nos conoces tanto? Nuestras historias mas que nada- la morena lo miro a los ojos y cuando lo hizo, Jessie sintió algo raro en su estómago, pero era lindo.

-b… bueno Santana me contó prácticamente todo, puedes confiar en mi yo no diré nada- Rachel sonrió y lo abrazo pero esta vez era una abrazo de felicidad, un abrazo en el que se podía sentir que ella estaba calmada y que había encontrado por fin un amigo hombre que la entendiera…

Se pasaron unos minutos más bajo las estrellas mirando el cielo y hablando de todo un poco… Rachel se entero de que Jessie era hijo único y que se llevaba tan bien con Finn que eran como hermanos "Finn no es malo, es una excelente persona en quién confiar" fue una de las oraciones que Rachel recordó con una sonrisa que trató de ocultar "es muy gracioso y a pesar de ser perezoso siempre sabe como animarte"…

Jessie acompaño a Rachel hasta la entrada del ascensor, se despidieron con un abrazo lento y cargado de cariño se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos perdiéndose en sus dimensiones, pero Rachel fue la primera en despertar, avanzar y darle un beso en la mejilla, beso que hizo que se ruborizara tal y como lo estaba Jessie, beso que le hizo sentir algo en el estómago e inconscientemente, cuando ya estuvo segura dentro del ascensor, se llevo las manos hasta allí con una estúpida sonrisa. Al entrar en su habitación lo que vio allí la sorprendió… Todo era un lío, cosas de vidrio ratas en el piso, las camas totalmente desechas, pañuelos tirados en el piso, Rachel no quiso saber que contenían, y una Santana acostada boca abajo en su cama llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello

-¿San?- Rachel llamó con su voz totalmente tranquila pero a la vez algo preocupada, avanzo hasta Santana y se sentó lentamente a su lado- ¿San?- posó su mano en la espalda de la latina haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y mirara a la diva a los ojos, los ojos de Santana estaban hinchados por tanto llorar y rojos, claramente no la estaba pasando bien- ¿Qué ocurrió?- la latina no aguanto más y se derrumbo en sus brazos haciendo que Rachel y ella cayeran al piso- auch!- se quejo, pero a Santana eso no le molesto porque seguía aferrada a ella- Ya Latina dime que paso!- esta se levanto y se sentó en el suelo aun con la mirada en Rachel

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?- Santana estaba muy alterada y eso asusto a Rachel- Te estuve llamando durante horas y no respondías!-

-eso no es cierto!- Rachel saco su móvil y no se sorprendió al ver que estaba apagado por la falta de batería ya que esa misma noche se la pasaron escuchando música desde ahí- esta apagado- susurro sin ver a su amiga

-rachel…- Santana tomo su mano- lo siento yo… -

-no, no te tienes que disculpar tu; yo te acusé sin saber bien que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, perdóname tú- Santana sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

-ni lo tienes que pedir- Rachel la abrazo fuertemente- entonces… ¿todo olvidado?-

-todo olvidado- la diva le sonrió pero aun así vio que su amiga seguía triste- ¿y puck?- se animo a preguntar por él- ¿Dónde esta?- Santana suspiro y mientras jugaba con sus manos bajo la mirada y hablo para sus adentros pero haciéndose oír de todas formas.

-me confeso que… Rach, él no vino por mi a Francia- santana levantó la mirada y la fijo en su amiga- él sigue enamorado de vos, te vino a buscar y a confesarte que te ama- La diva aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-San yo… -

-tranquila sé que no es tu culpa ni nada. Todo este tiempo fui yo la piedra en el zapato y te juro de haberlo sabido antes no te hubiera separado de él- la latina se echo a llorara pero la diva se armo de valor y la abrazo fuertemente

-San… tu no eres ninguna piedra, si lo eres, eres una piedra preciosa que nadie sabe valorar pero que yo sí veo- la latina la vio a los ojos y sonrió- vamos a hacer algo juntas ¿si?-

-Ho! Berry! No creí que jugabas para el otro lado- Rachel se echo a reír de las ocurrencias de su amiga

-no es eso López- enfatizo el apellido- yo no volveré con Puckerman ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello- Santana asintió- pero… hay que armar un plan, para destruirlo, para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina… -

-wow si me sorprendió que Rachel Berry hablará de hacer algo juntas, esto de la venganza definitivamente no me lo esperaba- la latina sonrió para sus adentros- cuenta conmigo- Rachel sonrió y le tendió su mano

-es oficial… la venganza contra Puckerman acaba de empezar- dijo la diva cuando Santana unió su mano con la de ella- por cierto- rompió el silencio luego de unos minutos- ¿Dónde está Puckerman?-

-Ho! Se fue a un hotel-

-¿y porque esta todo tan desordenado aquí?-

-bueno Berry… acabas de ver el desastre que deja Santana Marie López cada vez que se enfada con alguien-

-espero que la próxima vez que te enfades con alguien ese alguien no sea yo, si así quedo la habitación, no me quiero imaginar como quedo Puckerman- Rachel trato de no reír pero si le mostro una sonrisa para que vea que todo estaba bien.

-mejor ni te lo imagines o tendrás pesadillas- Santana rió por primera vez desde que Puck apareció y todo parecía mejorar eventualmente…


	13. Planes

**N/A: Hola chicos! Bueno antes que nada les quería agradecer por sus reviews y a todas fanáticas de finchel que no se preocupen si aun no ven mucho de ellos pronto los verán cada vez mas juntos y será divertido… en este capitulo hay poco y nada de ellos y se habla de una pareja levemente para que no vean que están muertos xD como sea, en cada capitulo aparecerán mas parejas y en el próximo les prometo Lemon ;) Besitos! Dejen reviews por fa y que los disfruten :D **

Capitulo 13:

Planes

-¿y si le rapamos lo poco que le queda de pelo?-

-no-

-¿y si lo llevamos a un bar gay diciéndole que es un bar nudista?-

-suena bien pero no, se daría cuenta-

-mmm… ¿ y si lo golpeamos?- pregunto después de varios segundo de silencio

-No, Rachel, ni la paliza mas grande del mundo haría cambiar a Puckerman-

-entonces no se, hace mas de una hora que estoy tratando de pensar que le podríamos hacer y tú, todo lo que dices es: "no". No aportas ninguna idea… -

-Berry si dejaras de chillar por un segundo te darías cuenta de que hace mas de 40 minutos te quería hablar sobre un plan que se me ocurrió-

-¿y porque no lo dijiste antes?-

-es que me gustaba verte pensando cosas sin sentido- rió

-Ya Santana. Dime que es lo que se te ocurrió-

-okey okey, ¿Qué es lo que a Puckerman mas le molesta?- miro expectante a Rachel para escuchar una respuesta que jamás vino- Vamos Rachel! Saliste con él 5 años ¿no lo conoces aun?-

-Noah no era como Puck conmigo- se encogió de hombros

-¿a que te refieres?-

-me refiero a que… jamás me presionó para tener sexo y eso. – la diva bajo la cabeza apenada

-Ho vamos! Estamos hablando de Puckerman-

-lo sé San, pero… Noah conmigo era dulce, cariñoso, se acordaba de las fechas importantes, y recién tuvimos sexo a los 3 años y medio de andar saliendo, él fue el primero y lo hizo muy bien, además de que se gasto todo el dinero en la decoración de todo… me atrevería a decir que fue casi mágico- Santana se le quedo viendo con la boca entre abierta y el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Qué?-

-Rachel… sonaras como si te estuvieras enamorando de él de nuevo ¿recuerdas para lo que estamos acá?-

-Santana… no quiero vengarme- Rachel jugó nerviosamente con las puntas de sus dedos que mantenía sobre su regazo y bajo la mirada para evitar la furia de su amiga

-¿de que hablas?-

-No me quiero rebajar a su nivel, no quiero pagarle con la misma moneda, no quiero que este acá, solo quiero olvidar… -

-Rach- Santana se le acerco lentamente y tomo sus manos- mírame- le suplico en un leve susurro y esta solo le hizo caso- él no se merece salir ileso de esto, te hizo daño y a mi también ¿no te parece que lo hará con otra inocente mujer?- Santana tenia razón, no podía dejar a Puck sólo rompiendo corazones y encima en Francia. La morena suspiro débilmente y se colocó mas derecha como si las solas palabras de Santana le hubieran dado la fuerza suficiente como para matarlo.

-tienes razón San… tiene que aprender que con una mujer no se juega- la latina sonrió y la abrazo en forma de agradecimiento

-yo no puedo hacer esto sola… necesito de tu ayuda ¿lo sabes?- la diva sonrió y la abrazo mas fuerte

-¿quién diría que estaría abrazada a Santana tratando de vengarnos de Noah?- La latina rió

-ni en mis sueño mas locos estaba abrazarte Berry… pero aquí estamos- sonrió

-sip… ¿me diras ya que plan tienes en mente?-

-Ho sí! Okey dado que no supiste como responderme la pregunta de antes, la responderé yo- Rachel asintió- el sexo-

-disculpa? Preguntaste que es lo que a Puckerman más le molesta… no, "¿Qué es lo que a Puckerman le encanta?"- Santana rió

-Escucha… él ama el sexo, pero lo mas odia es que lo tengan sin él-

-no entiendo… -

-otra de las cosas que más le molesta es la infidelidad- interrumpió a la morena levantándole la mano

-si le molesta la infidelidad ¿Por qué la hace? –

-Puckerman es un idiota con músculos y cara bonita, y debí haberme dado cuenta de ello mucho antes-

-explicate-

-Rach… el lema principal de Puckerman es: "Yo puedo engañar, pero tu a mi no"-

-entonces… hay que engañarlo?-

-casi casi Berry, te estas acercando lentamente. Lo que yo digo es que hay que utilizar a su ex y la chica que le gusta para darle celos o engañarlo como quieras decirle. ¿sabes que le ocurrió a una novia que él tubo y ella le metió los cuernos?- Rachel negó con la cabeza- fueron tres las personas que acabaron mal… El chico que utilizaba esa zorra para acostarse a espaldas de Puckerman: Terminó estéril de tantos granizados que le tiraron, desnudo, es las bolas. La novia o ex de Puckerman: quedó tan humillada en McKinley que se tuvo que mudar de continente y cambiar de nombre y apariencia para que la policía no la arreste por ser la zorra que engaño a Puckerman…-

-¿pueden hacer eso?- se pregunto mas para sí que para Santana

-… por ultimo y por eso no menos importante, el idiota que conocemos las dos Puckerman: por 2 años estuvo soltero, llorando en cada rincón de su casa, y sin sexo – miro a Rachel que no podía creer lo que escuchaba- Ho si!-

-pero…- hablo después de unos minutos- eso no sirvió mucho ya que sigue haciéndolo, me rompió mi corazón y también el tuyo-

-buen punto. Pero al menos sabremos que le dolerá y que estará solo por varios años… se puso así por una chica que amaba, imagínate por encontrar a sus dos ex mujeres juntas…-

-wowowowowo! Alto! Para tu carro un poco latina- Rachel la miro sorprendida

-creo que se me falto esa parte por contarte ¿no?-

-¿tu crees?- Santana se encogió de hombros- juntas… nosotras… crei que eras hetero-

-Tranquila Berry soy Bi, pero no me atraes… solo lo haremos por nuestra dignidad-

-Santana mi dignidad se ira al caño si me acuesto contigo para darle celos a un chico. Además ¿Qué hay de las consecuencias que vamos a tener? No quiero terminas como esa chica-

-Rachel cálmate- Santana la tomo por los brazos y la obligo a que respirara lento- ¿Quién crees que se atreverá a tocarme a mi? Estas conmigo ahora, yo te protegeré- le sonrió…

"_nonononono, esto tiene que ser una broma" _Pensaba la diva "_acostarte con santana va a ser lo mejor que hiciste en tu vida Berry. No me acostare con una mujer para darle celos a un chico, porque eso es lo que le doy si no estoy atada a él en una relación. Rachel sabes que eso se puede cambiar. No quiero rebajarme a su nivel. Rachel acostarte con Santana no es rebajarse a su nivel. ¿Ha no?. Bueno quizás un poco. No, no lo haré. Cualquier chica quisiera estar en tu lugar en estos momentos. Bueno, que aparezca la chica y le sedo el lugar. Mírala a los ojos Rach… no bajes la mirada. Se ve tan tierna. Rach, te esta pidiendo fingir sexo, no tenerlo, mira sus ojos ¿no te dan ganas de besarla?. ¿Qué?. Esta bien olvida esa parte pero... mírala ¿le puedes decir que no a la que prometió cuidarte?. Después de que me destruyo. Olvida ese pasado Berry, sabes que la venganza funcionara…"_

-Está bien López, acepto- Santana sonrió ampliamente y la abrazo- pero hay una duda insignificante- la diva la miro- ¿tendré que salir con Puckerman unos días no?-

-con que salgas con él un día es suficiente- Rachel asintió poco segura-bien hay que planearlo muy bien… - esa tarde libre que tenían ambas chicas la ocuparon planeando su venganza para que ningún desliz sea revelado…

-Hey Artie! – Saludo Finn mientras caminaba hasta su habitación. Su amigo venia hacia él con una gran sonrisa

-¿todo bien hermano?- chocaron amistosamente sus manos

-no me quejo- sonrió- ¿y tu?-

-muy bien ahora iré a encontrarme con Britt, tenemos un examen pronto e iremos a estudiar-

-Artie! Esa rubia te tiene como loco-

-puede ser Finn, es prácticamente hermosa y baila genial

-¿la has visto bailar ya?-

-no pienses mal pervertido, estaba en el auditorio de abajo practicando sus danzas clásicas ya que tenia un tiempo libre-

-y tu siempre atento, te la cruzaste accidentalmente-

-okey se me hace tarde luego hablamos ¿okey? – Artie pasó por su lado y le hizo un gesto amigable

-si claro, Saludos a Britt- Finn siguió su caminata hasta su habitación en donde ya se encontraba Jessie en e ordenador, estudiando como siempre

-Hey Bro- saludo el mas alto

-Finn-

-¿nunca te cansas de estar ahí estudiando?-

- Finn me anote en esta universidad para, precisamente, estudiar, no estoy de vacaciones-

-pues deberías darte unas… yo no estudio todo el tiempo y me va bien-

-si pero no quiero ser como tu, para mi bien no es suficiente- le espeto sin apartar la vista de la computadora

-como digas- el chico se acostó en la cama y miro por la venta que tenia a su derecha- oye… ¿Quién era la que estaba contigo anoche?- Finn tomo un balón de almohadón y comenzó a girarlo solo para tener algo que hacer y parecer desinteresado en la respuesta. Jessie dejó el teclado y se volteo

-¿me espias ahora?-

-¿Qué? No! Es solo que hiciste mucho ruido cuando te fuiste- trato de defenderse

-no recuerdo haber hecho ningún ruido Hudson-

-¿me contestaras?- lo miro de reojo y vio un leve sonrisa

-Rachel- sonrió al recordarla. A Finn se le escapo el balón de sus manos y comenzó a ponerse nervioso y sin saber porque su voz sonó algo molesta

-¿Qué hacían ahí abajo?- Jessie lo miro fijamente

-Salí anoche a caminar una rato ya que no podía conciliar el sueño y la vi ahí, sola, me quede con ella-

-estaba bien?- esta vez sonó preocupado y eso Jessie lo notó

-estaba llorando, tenia unos problemas que creo se solucionaron, pero no diré más- Jessie se dio la vuelta y continuo con su estudio ocultando la sonrisa que portaba a escondidas. Finn, en cambio, se acostó aun más ¿preocupado? Por Rachel, le dieron ganas de ir a verla pero sabía que esas ganas se le iban a pasar así que se limitó solo darse vuelta y disfruta de su hora libre durmiendo

-Rach!- Saludo Jessie al sentarse a su lado en la clase de español- que bueno que el profesor te haya dejado cambiar de parejas conmigo- sonrió amistosamente

-sí, es increíble, no es por nada pero te prefiero a ti que a tu amigo- sonrió de la misma forma

-sí, pero a veces Finn puede llegar a ser un poco mucho odioso- rió- y vago pero es bueno y respeta a las mujeres lo que creo ayuda a su reputación de "ganador"- Hizo las comillas con los dedos- hay chicos como yo que no tiene mucha fama de eso, pero prefiero ahora ocuparme de mis estudios y luego de las chicas, ya tendré tiempo para eso… lo siento hablo mucho- bajo la cabeza apenado. En cambio Rachel sonrió y le tomo de la mano

-nos parecemos más de lo que pensé- Rachel mantuvo la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro y Jessie no se quedaba a tras, pero esas cómplices miraditas fueron interrumpidas por la llegada del profesor ya hablando en Español… La clase transcurrió tranquila pero muy divertida, el profesor, luego de darles algunos ejercicios para hacer de a dos, se concentro en sus tareas de docente, lo que le dio tiempo a Rachel de hablar un poco mas con Jessie mientras realizaban sus tareas. De la nada su teléfono vibró despertándola de ese perfecto sueño, como ella le decía. Era un mensaje y era de Santana

**Finnicienta no es tan malo… es muy amigable- S**

**Derias conocer al Finn engreído, ese no lo tolero –R **

**Yo creo que deberías relajarte un poco mas Rach… Ya te cambie de compañero y me alegra porque Finn es muy divertido –S**

**¿Por qué no te casa con él y a mi me dejas? -R **

**No lo haría porque antes hay que ponernos de novios y no tengo ganas de estar atada a una relación con otro sabiendo que me acostare contigo ¿te dije que es mi sueño, no? Estas muy tensa y lo veo desde aquí… ¿quieres unos masajitos? –S**

**Jaja, muy gracioso de tu parte López, pero no gracias, le pediré a Jessie que me lo haga, él sí que tiene manos mágicas –R**

**Es la guerra Berry –S**

**Yo también te quiero López –R**

**¿te dije que Finn me invito a su cuarto esta noche? –S**

**No puedes ir –R**

**¿Por qué no? Crei que no te gustaba –S**

**Agg! Asco… Santana antes de ponerme celosa de… eso, prefiero cortarme las venas –R**

**Nunca digas nunca –S**

**Voy a retomar el tema porque hasta el mono mas idiota, no, no es el que tienes al lado, ya se dio cuenta que estas perdida… No puedes ir al cuarto de Finn porque tenemos un plan que cumplir ¿recuerdas? –R**

**Cierto! Okey lo pasare para mañana –S**

**Bueno… ya te dejo que el profesor me mira feo y tengo miedo –R**

**¿quieres que vaya y te proteja? –S**

**No, gracias tengo las manos de Jessie –R**

**Eres… aagg … adiós! –S**

**Adios ;) –R**

**Adios –S**

**Necesitas terminar con la conversación tu ¿no? –R**

**Digamos que siempre me gusto terminarla yo –S**

**Rach? –S**

**RACHEL! NO ME GUSTA QUE ME IGNOREN! –S**

**No te ignoro, solo te dejo terminar –R**

**Ha! Okey.. ****adiós**** –S**

**Hoooo! Ya entendí el punto, no me hablas y yo termino..okey adiós! –S**

Rachel miro el ultimo mensaje y sonrió para luego seguir enfocada en la clase y ¿Por qué no? Lanzarse miraditas con Jessie… 


	14. Alerta

**Este no es otro capitulo… **

Hola chicos! Les tengo una mala noticia u.u no continuare, por el momento, esta historia… ya que la inspiración Finchel se me fue al caño :S entonces en ves de seguir con la historia, que no creo que quede muy bien si no estoy inspirada en esta pareja que es la principal, me tomare una vacaciones de la misma para encontrarme con el amor Finchel nuevamente… espero que no se molesten mucho y si me quieren agredir y todo, dejen Reviews se aceptan todo tipo de cometarios c: Comenzare con una pequeña historia corta de PezBerry mi nuevo amor xD no serán muy largas ya que no quiero cancelar mas historias… espero aun asi me sigan leyendo… Los adoro!

**Vidas Paralelas queda oficialmente suspendida… Gracias c: **


End file.
